The Sharingan of Truth
by AnnaMapple
Summary: Sasuke finally had his revenge but he's not the last Uchiha. Now he has to deal with his NIECE?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is a new story and for you guys that are reading my maximum ride stories I'm discontinuing them because I just lost the plot I don't even remember where I left off so I'm really really SORRY. Okay new Naruto story! Oooo I also Changed my pen name to DarkendMoon**

** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except for Minori **

-Sauske has finally killed Itachi but what happens when he learns of his Niece? -

Itachi waited a moment till he couldn't fell anyone's presents around him and walked into a cave hidden within the fire country. He walked to the back and opened a door that led to a small room, the room was nearly empty except for the bed and a small figure sleeping atop of it.

Itachi walked closer to the bed and took out a kunai _was this the best thing to do?_ He looked down at his daughter who was smiling as she dreamt without the worries of this world. _Could I kill her?_ He asked himself _it would be the best but…_ he quickly put away his kunai before she saw it.

"Daddy?" she mumbled and looked around trying to focus her eyes "Daddy" she shouted and launched herself at him wrapping her tiny arms around his neck hugging him as tight as she could and that was pretty tight even though she was a four year old. "Are we gonna move again?" she asked falling back onto the bed.

"Minori" Itachi said and smiled at her. She was one of the two people that could make him smile. She was still waiting, he ruffled her hair "Just for a little while" he sighed taking off the pouch filled with kunai and strapping it to her back since she was already dressed in her dark blue top and white skirt.

"Its heavy daddy" she whined.

"You've carried heavier" he mumbled taking out a small black cloak with the Uchiha symbol printed in the back, he draped it over her and she twirled around happily. _I don't have to kill her. Sasuke can take care of her._

"Where are we going daddy?" she asked looking up at him with those dark blue eyes. She reminded him of Sasuke when he was little with the same raven hair sticking out everywhere if anyone in the leaf saw her they would know exactly who she was. "Daddy"

"Where going to see your Uncle Sasuke" Itachi said looking down at her small form, he picked her up and hid her under his cloak tinted in red clouds "I need to talk to him"

"I wanna show him my toys" she said and tried to get out of his grasp but he wouldn't let go of her, not in his last few hours of life.

"We have to leave now if we want to get to him in time" Itachi stepped out of the room and closed the door and walked out of the cave, as he stepped out of the cave he threw a few kunai with bomb tags making the cave collapse on itself.

"But my toys" Minori cried sobbing into his shirt.

"Uncle Sasuke will buy new ones for you" Itachi said as she sniffed "It's gonna be okay"

"Are you done with that kid" Kisame said getting down from a tree. He was the only one in the Akatsuki that knew about her. The rest of them thought she died the day she was born like her mom but that was just a lie for Madara to get off his back.

Itachi didn't answer but activated his Sharingan and started walking knowing that Kisame would follow. In a few hours he would be going against his younger brother the only one who could take care of Minori and training her to use her Sharingan.

"Can I walk daddy?" she asked but Itachi shook his head, he wanted her as close to him for the last time. "Why?"

"It's too far away" Kisame said even though it bothered him bringing the kid along with them.

"Oh okay" she whispered and yawned falling asleep instantly.

After a few hours of walking Itachi finally spoke "I don't want any distractions" he said in a low voice and Kisame looked up raising an eyebrow at him.

"And she's not a distraction?" Kisame asked.

"I'm going to leave her close by" Itachi said looking down at his daughter as they jumped from tree to tree. "Either Sasuke or the Jinchuriki will find her if I don't win" _when I don't win_ he thought.

"You mean the Kyuubi?" Kisame asked in disbelief "Why him?"

"He'll notice the Uchiha symbol" Itachi said but he was unsure, he was a knuckle head anyway.

Kisame didn't replay but stopped as he almost ran into Itachi. He unclipped his cloak and took out his sleeping girl placing her in the shade of the tree, she was sleeping so peacefully that he didn't want to wake her.

Itachi looked up at Kisame "I'll give you a minute" he said and walked away.

Itachi was grateful for once. He kissed her little head and slipped a note into the kunai pouch before standing up "I love you" he whispered and he could've sworn she smiled "Goodbye Minori be a good girl and don't let your uncle know till he's ready" she shifted uncomfortably and he caressed her cheek till she calmed down. "I'll miss you"

He turned around and started walking toward the woods leaving to find his brother hoping he wouldn't find out the truth till she was old enough to tell him. He glanced back once but that was it, he was out of her life and there was nothing he could do.

"We're coming back anyway" Kisame said eyes him suspiciously "Aren't we?"

"We are" he said and his face was blank even though inside it was all killing him. "I'm just taking precautions" he mumbled and kept on jumping he knew if he turned around again he would run right back to her.

**A few hours later**

**Karin POV**

_Please Sasuke come back alive _she thought concentrating on his chakra. She could barely feel it since he was so far away, she could also feel Itachi but they weren't moving. She looked at Suigetsu was still trying to fight Kisame that had one of the seven legendary swords.

Juugo was just sitting there talking to the birds. Karin sighed and concentrated on making her range farther, she could feel seven chakras and one felt just like Sasuke. She concentrated a bit harder on the last chakra and was surprised when she heard lightning strike. The other Chakra started moving around in a circle. Karin started walking towards the other chakra.

"Karin?" Juugo asked but she just shook her head.

"I'll be right back" she said and Suigetsu turned to look at her.

"Let her leave" he said and he smirked but she kept walking away from them the chakra felt a lot like Itachi's chakra. She concentrated on finding it when the sky turned dark. She heard a scream from the direction she was going.

Karin started moving faster and stopped at the clearing looking around. There was a small kid hiding behind a tree. Karin gasped when she saw the raven colored hair and dark eyes. "Sasuke?" she asked looking at the little kid. The kid started moving out from behind the tree and Karin could see her more clearly.

"I'm lost" she said starting to cry. Karin looked around expecting someone to come out but she couldn't sense anyone. She looked down at the girl and walk towards her. "I'm lost" she said again.

"What's your name?" Karin asked kneeling down so they were at eye level.

"Minori" she whispered rubbing at her eyes. "Have you seen my daddy?" she asked but Karin was still staring at her. She could see the fan on her back; she was actually from the Uchiha clan.

"What's your daddy's name?" Karin asked, she couldn't be Sasuke's kid but she was going to make sure.

"Um" she said thinking "Itachi" she smiled.

_Oh great_ Karin thought picking her up "I know him" Karin smiled making Minori smile at her "do you want to come with me"

"I like your hair" Minori said mesmerized "Will you take me to Daddy?"

"Sure" Karin said and sighed as she started jumping from tree to tree this was going to end badly for her. There was a loud bang and the sky started to clear Minori winced at the sound and Karin started going faster.

**Itachi POV**

_Just a little bit farther_ he thought pushing himself towards Sasuke. He had grown stronger he would be good for Minori. Itachi stepped forwards and flicked Sasuke in the forehead. "Take care of her" Itachi said before collapsing into the floor next to his younger brother.

The last thing Itachi saw was Minori his last memory in this world. _I'm sorry_ he thought and everything went dark.

**Normal POV**

"Why'd you bring her back here?" Suigetsu shouted as they jumped through the tree as they headed for one of the Akatsuki's layers. They already knew Sasuke won against Itachi so they were going to see him.

"I couldn't leave her alone" Karin shouted as she punched Suigetsu in the head.

"Would you keep quiet she's asleep" Juugo hissed making them both shut up instantly. "He's the only family she has left"

They ran in silence for a while till they got to the cave. It was really dark but they found their way to a wounded Sasuke sleeping on a mat.

"I don't think this is a good idea" Suigetsu whispered as Juugo walked towards Sasuke. "How do you think he's going to take it?"

"Maybe we shouldn't do it Juugo just in case" Karin said stepping back but Juugo was already beside Sasuke "He's not going to like it"

"Going to like what?" Sasuke said but his eyes were still closed. They all froze Juugo hid Minori behind his back.

"Nothing" Karin said biting her lip. "We wanted to see how you were doing"

Sasuke answered by sitting up and putting his shirt on even though he winced a few times. "Let's go" he struggled a bit and almost fell but Juugo caught him moving sleeping Minori in to sight. Sasuke froze looking down at the kid "Who is that?" he said calmly but he was being torn on the inside looking at her features.

"Minori" Karin said.

"She's your niece" Juugo added.

"My niece" Sasuke said glaring at her _Itachi had a kid?_ Sasuke straightened his right arm and lightening started coming from it but before he could do anything Minori opened her eyes with a blazing red. Sasuke stopped she was too young to have that type of Sharingan.

"Daddy?" she asked and looked at Sasuke again "you're not daddy" she said and started crying making the red in her eyes disappear for the time being.

Sasuke fell back onto the mat. He had used too much chakra against his brother. "Get her away from me" he growled and the girl cried harder.

Juugo moved away from him and out of the cave trying to calm the small girl in his arms "He's just shocked" Juugo said taking out a small lollipop from his pocket and handing it to her "Sasuke is just tired"

"Uncle Sasuke?" she asked trembling as she licked her lollipop.

"Yeah he's just tired" Juugo smiled at the small girl as they both sat on the ground. Minori unclipped the pouch from her back and let it fall making the kunai spill out including the note. Juugo took it, it was addressed to Sasuke.

**Okay so there's the first chapter I hope you guys like it since I had never seen a fic like this I decided to write it, it will take time to write the next few but it'll be done.**

**Please Review**

**DarkendMoon - Out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay next chapter since I don't have anything productive to do this morning…**

**I don't own Naruto!**

**Chapter two: ALONE**

**2 am**

_Sasuke_

_I know I'm the last one you want to hear from but I had nowhere else to leave her. Her mother died when she was born leaving Minori to stay with me._

_You are the last of her family… She reminds me of you when you in so many ways, not to mention she shares your birthday…_

Sasuke couldn't read any further and crumpled the piece of paper throwing it into the fire. Sasuke had just killed him and now he was left with the responsibility of his niece. "How could he even ask!" he shouted at the darkness of the cave and glared at the burning letter.

Suigetsu walked in with the sleeping child in his arms, he looked a bit disgusted as he placed her by the fire. "Feeling better?" he asked just glared up at him "I'm guessing that's a yes" he muttered taking out a small box and tossing it to him.

Minori started moving around till she opened her eyes and stopped not knowing where she was till she saw Sasuke. She got up and pushed Suigetsu away reaching for her uncle. She ran to him but before she could get to him, he pushed her away making her fall backwards.

"I want my daddy!" she shouted and tears started to run down her pink cheeks. "Daddy!" she shouted again and again getting on Sasuke's nerves. "Daddy" she shouted again and Sasuke glared at her his eyes the color of blood.

"SHUT THE HELL UP" he shouted and she flinched away from him her bottom lip was trembling.

"Uncle Sasuke" she said a bit scared.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT" Sasuke growled again and even Suigetsu took a step back. It was true that he didn't really like the girl but it was no way of treating her. But all he could do was watch as Minori was terrified.

"I WANT DADDY!" she shouted standing up in front of Sasuke.

"Well you're not going to see him" Sasuke said acid dripping from his voice "I killed him" Minori stopped crying and froze. She sat next to Sasuke looking at the fire. "Why don't you run back to mommy?" he growled pissed.

"Mommy" Minori whispered looking at her hands "She's dead" was all she said but didn't cry she just stared.

Juugo and Karin walked in looking at the last Uchiha clan members. They both had the same eyes as they stared into the fire, they both had that lonely feeling about them, and they were the same. Both of them had last their parents to one of their own.

"We leave at sunrise" Sasuke said getting up and walking out of the cave when nobody moved from their place "Get some rest" he called out and they all started moving around the cave finding a good place to sleep while he was taking on first watch.

Minori was still in front of the fire just staring at the distance as the feeling of losing her father sunk in.

Suigetsu walked up to the fire and turned it out with some water but he sort of felt bad for the small girl. "Sleep" he said but she didn't look up. "Great another Uchiha brat" he muttered and went to the edge of the room.

The cave was really dark and Minori was scared of the dark. She took a deep breath and got up from her spot walking towards the light of the moon, her dad never found out about it but she would watch the moon at night before she fell asleep in the darkest corner of the cave.

She stepped out of the cave and saw Sasuke sitting outside grabbing something from a little box beside him. Her stomach made a small sound and she placed a hand on it.

From where she was standing she could see Sasuke was eating rice balls from the small box. She bit her lip. She hadn't eaten in a day or so, her stomach made a sound again and she licked her lips. Minori grabbed her Dads pouch and took out a kunai raising it in front of her as she walked up to her only family.

He ignored her as she came closer. He figured if he acted like she wasn't there she would eventually go away on her own. "Can I have one?" she asked but Sasuke kept on eating. "Please" she asked but Sasuke just stared up at the moon.

She walked closer to the box and peeked in hoping to find something but it was empty. "Uncle Sasuke" she whispered and he glared at the night sky. "I'm hungry"

"I told you not to call me that" he growled but she didn't flinch as she sat down next to the box.

"I'm hungry" she said again clutching at her tummy "Please" Sasuke sighed and handed her the last piece of the one he was eating "Thank you" she said nodding his way before she started eating.

Sasuke glanced at the child next to him and shook his head. Even if he did want to take care of her he was only sixteen and being hunted by his village, but he couldn't make himself kill her, not now. She had Uchiha blood inside her veins she was part of his family.

He looked up at the stars _Why me?_ He thought and felt some extra weight on his right leg. He looked down and she was yawning "Goodnight uncle Sasuke" she whispered closing her eyes and falling asleep instantly. It had been a long day for both of them so Sasuke didn't push her away.

He didn't have a choice. She needed to be trained by someone who could use the Sharingan. He sighed and took out a piece of paper scribbling a few words on there. He left it inside the small box and picked up the sleeping girl.

He packed the last of his belongings and walked off heading in a direction he never thought he'd go. He was going to Konoha and it was a two day journey on foot knowing that there were people looking for him everywhere it was just harder not to mention the headache he had form his fight with Itachi.

**Day one**

"Uncle Sasuke" a little voice shouted from far away and he opened his eyes Minori trying to wake him up, the sun was already halfway in the sky. "Where are we?" she asked looking around.

Sasuke shook his head, he had fallen asleep and they needed to keep moving if they didn't want anyone to see them. "Let's go" he said and started walking. She walked behind him struggling with Itachi's pouch but kept on walking. She started to sing as they walked and Sasuke froze, he knew that tune but it had been years since he had heard it.

It was the lullaby his mother sang to him when he was a baby. He glanced back at Minori seeing a mini him in girl form. He shook his head and kept on walking. There was a town close by but it was swarming with ninja so they had to go around it.

After a few more hours of walking he heard her fall and tried to get back up again but she looked exhausted. _I'm such an idiot_ Sasuke thought going back on lifting her off the ground she was only four years old and walking for hours without rest wasn't good for her.

"I can walk" she said trying to get out of his grasp but Sasuke held her to him and started to run. "Put me down" she shouted but Sasuke didn't answer it was much easier if he ran, they would get there tomorrow by nightfall if he carried her.

"It's faster this way" he said and she calmed down a bit.

"Uncle Sasuke?" she asked and he sighed "where are we going?"

"Somewhere where they can take care of you" he said jumping from tree to tree.

"Oh" she whispered "I want to stay with you" she hugged his neck and kissed his cheek making him feel guilty. But she was better off in the hidden leaf, being with him would only put her in danger of being attacked.

"It's too dangerous" Sasuke said feeling like a big brother, even though she was in more danger when she was living with Itachi in the Akatsuki. "You can stay with some friends"

"I don't want to" she cried into his neck "I want you" she mumbled almost incoherently but he knew how she felt being alone in the world and being left behind. "Please" she asked. But Sasuke couldn't take her with him, she cried when he didn't answer.

"I'll think about it" he whispered trying to calm her down a bit and she trembled from the cold of the night, they would have to find someplace to sleep. He looked around and spotted a small town that looked like it was a having a festival. "Perfect" he whispered.

Sasuke crept into the crowds and stole two masks from one of the shops when the owner wasn't looking. He also took a small red dress before jumping on to the roof of one of the buildings. "We have to blend in" she nodded.

Sasuke helped her into the red dress and tied the mask into place so it wouldn't fall off. Sasuke placed his mask on and hid their stuff in an ally so no one could find it. Sasuke would usually sleep in a cave or under a tree but it was too cold for a four year old to be out in the open.

He walked around looking for a place to stay in and bumped into a tall blond. "I'm sorry" she said turning around. Sasuke froze as she passed with a big guy and a bored looking guy. The last one had a pineapple shaped head, he stopped and stared at him "Troublesome" he muttered and kept on walking.

When they were out of sight Sasuke picked up Minori and walked into the first place he found, it looked a bit old but it was the safest place to sleep for now.

"Room for two?" he said almost demanding it.

"Right away" the lady behind the counter grabbed the keys and gave them to him but before she could say anymore they were out of sight. She shook her head and kept on reading her magazine.

**Upstairs**

Sasuke was pacing around the room as Minori was asleep in her bed. He had been lucky bumping into them, if it were Kiba or even Lee they would have known who he was. "It had to be Shikamaru" he muttered.

If he noticed who he was then it would be harder to enter the village. Entering was the easy part, getting out of there undetected would be the hardest. Why was Kakashi the only one with the Sharingan?

**Outside of town**

"There was something weird about that guy" Chouji said as they walked back to the village.

"Sasuke?" asked Shikamaru.

"Sasuke" Ino said stopping in her tracks "it can't be he had a girl with him"

"Well he looked like him" Shikamaru said as he kept on walking "Troublesome"

**So what do you guys think? Good bad not even close to good or bad Please review I'm working on the next one right now :)**

**DarkendMoon-Out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I'll try to make this with more detail but I'm not very good at it. Okay so here's the next chapter.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Caught:**

Minori opened her eyes and looked around the unfamiliar room. It was still a bit dark out the sun was just starting to rise from its sleep, but that only made her panic. Minori jumped up from the bed "Uncle Sasuke?" she asked in a whisper seeing that his bed was empty, the white sheets were tidy and in their place as if he didn't even sleep there.

There was a small piece of paper that caught her eye so she picked it up. She knew there was something written on it but she didn't know how to read, her small fingers traced the lines of his writing but she didn't know what to do with it either so she waited. Hoping he would come back to her.

**Sasuke POV**

It had been three long years. He looked around at the still sleeping town, Konoha looked the same for him but it sure brought a lot of memories. He jumped from one roof top to the next studying the security of the place but it looked like no one was around at this time of day.

Sasuke went deeper into the hidden leaf and stopped in front of the hospital, some lights were on and without thinking of it he jumped into the nearest tree looking through one of the windows. There was a kid coughing while he slept restless and you could see that his cheeks were red.

He shook his head it was a hospital after all, the patients were sick. Sasuke was about to jump out of the tree when a women opened the door to the kid's room, he froze in his spot, she was wearing a red uniform with a white circle on her back, her skirt was also red and she wore black leggings under it. But what really caught Sasuke's eye was the unmistakable pink hair.

"Sakura" he whispered and memories of team 7 flashed through his memory. The missions they had gone on, the dobe shouting _believe it_, his training with Kakashi and the feeling of belonging somewhere. He sighed and leapt out of the tree running back to the Minori.

**Sakura POV**

Sakura glanced at the window but saw only leaves. She could've sworn someone was watching her. "I need some sleep" she said to herself, she had had the night shift for the past few days and not to mention the long missions Tsunade assigned to them. Sakura shook her head and placed a wet cloth on the kids head calming him.

**Normal POV**

Minori was wide awake when Sasuke came through the window. She jumped up and hugged his leg trying not to cry, her father had already left her that way she didn't want him to do the same "Uncle Sasuke" she whispered relieved.

Sasuke sighed he would just have to deal with her for a few more hours till he could place her in Tsunade's office. After that everything would go normally, he would find a place to hide from the world now that his brother was dead he could rest peacefully.

"Common, get dressed" he said and took out the cloths she had been wearing yesterday. "We're living in a few minutes" While she dressed herself in the dark shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back and the white skirt, Sasuke organized his weapons and made sure any evidence of him being there was destroyed. He didn't want anyone coming back for him after this little accident he glanced at his niece that was having trouble dressing.

He sighed and helped her put on the small shirt. He looked at her, if she weren't wearing a skirt she could pass for a boy. Sasuke ripped the red dress and with one of the strips he tied her hair up in a ponytail making her look more feminine.

"Do I look pretty uncle Sasuke?" she asked twirling around.

"Hn" he mumbled smirking.

"You sound just like daddy" she giggled and that made him glare at her but she didn't even notice. "I'm hungry!" she shouted.

"We're going to eat on the way" he said picking her up and jumping out the window. He took out an apple and handed it to her, she looked so innocent being four years old but Sasuke hated that. He never enjoyed his days as a kid everything on his mind was revenge back then.

But that wasn't the worst part of it. Orochimaru using him for the last three years was what made him lose his human emotions just like when Itachi killed his family. Sasuke shook his head he would never do a thing like that, he had promised himself, but when he killed Itachi he left the little child in his arms an orphan just like his brother.

"Where are we going?" Minori asked while nibbling on the apple. Sasuke didn't answer as he jumped from tree to tree. "Uncle Sasuke?" she asked again.

He shook his head and said the first thing that came into his mind at the moment "We're going to visit your Grandpa Kakashi" he said knowing that if he said grandpa she would want to meet him.

"Really!" she shouted her eyes widening.

"Hn" he muttered, it was so easy to lie to her.

"Move faster!" she demanded making him smirk but he complied and went as fast as he could. The faster they went meant spending less time with mini Itachi. "Faster" he smirked hugging her securely to him before he sprinted.

"Is that fast enough?" he asked stopping a mile away from the hidden leaf.

"Yep" she giggled as he placed her on the ground.

"We have to wait here till its dark out" Sasuke said sitting down since he was still a bit injured from his battle with Itachi. He looked at the small child in front of him and wondered if she was like Itachi. "Do you know any Jutsu?"

She nodded jumping up and down in her place. "I do" she sang and took a deep breath looking at Sasuke, she did a few hand signs and disappeared from his sight but he could hear her giggle "Let's play hid and seek"

"No" Sasuke said but she didn't appear again. He sighed and activated his Sharingan seeing her tiny chakra behind the tree. He rolled his eyes and got up walking to the tree "Common get out of there" she giggled and appeared again. So that was how Itachi hid her from the Akatsuki.

Minori looked up at him and he gasped. Her Sharingan was activated but not only that. She had the three coma marks on it, and that had taken him years to get in control. "Your eyes are pretty" she said as her Sharingan faded away. "Watch this" she said and made hand signs that he already knew.

She took a deep breath and spit out fire towards the sky. That surprised him again. He practiced for weeks not to mention he was only six years old, two years older than her right now.

**Random shinobi from the leaf POV**

Nothing was really happening around the borders of the hidden leaf but he looked through the telescope anyway. It was deserted out no one insight, he put the telescope down and shook his head Tsunade was paranoid putting so many people on security for the day.

He looked out at the trees and froze. Fire was coming from a mile away it looked like someone was out there. "I have to report this" he said and headed to the fifth Hokage's office.

**Normal POV**

**An hour later**

Minori was still jumping around happily as she thought about her grandpa. She wondered if he would look like her and daddy. "Can we see him now?" she asked for the millionth time and Sasuke was about to burst. But it was his fault he ran the whole way there and the sun wasn't even close to being in the center of the sky. "Please!" she asked.

"I already told you" he said watching the bird's right above them. "Till it gets dark"

"I want to go now!" she shouted and Sasuke froze, they weren't alone anymore.

"Minori shut up" he said and she looked hurt but complied. Sasuke looked around but there was no one there, he was just being paranoid. "Minori we have to leave" he turned to look at her but she wasn't there "Minori?" she hissed "It's not time for playing hide and seek" there was no answer.

"Minori" someone else said and he froze involuntarily. "So that's her name"

"Shadow possession jutsu complete" said Shikamaru from the bushes while a few more people stepped out from the trees. One of them was holing a terrified Minori in their arms and there was no mistaking him since his eyes gave him away, Neji Hyuuga.

"Don't touch her" Sasuke said his expression blank but his Sharingan activated in an instant, but that didn't help him much since he couldn't move from his spot.

"Sasuke" someone said and he glanced her way. She had grown but she still wore her hair in two buns on her each side of her head. Right next to her was the green suited weasel looking the same with his dark hair and bushy brows. Team Gai was all here, this was going to harder than he thought but he still couldn't move.

"Don't get close to him TenTen he's dangerous" Rock Lee shouted.

"Shut up Lee" She said and took out some sort of hand cuffs placing them on his arms. "We're good to go Shikamaru"

"Finally" he muttered and started walking back to the leaf.

Sasuke tried to move away from them but the chains were taking his chakra. "Minori" he said looking at her but she was still to terrified to see him like that. Sasuke tried using his new Sharingan but the cuffs drained him.

"Like my weapon?" TenTen asked smirking at him but he just glared feeling weaker than ever. "I thought so"

"Uchiha" Neji said as he walked past him with his niece.

"Hyuuga" Sasuke said trying to reach for the girl in his arms and failing.

"What a beautiful daughter you have" Lee said and that snapped him off balance. How could he think it was his kid, yeah they looked alike but he was sixteen for Kami's sake?

"She's not mine" Sasuke growled.

"Tell that to the fifth" Shikamaru said looking bored.

**Okay so I don't know what else to put in this chapter since I don't want everyone to be introduced in one chapter alone. Hope you liked it and please review!**

**DarkendMoon-Out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys I really like that most of you have put me on story alert or favorite but it would mean a lot to me if you reviewed and told me what you think about the story, what's missing or why you don't like the story. I will be very happy if you reviewed. THANKS :)**

**I don't own Naruto or Sasuke or Neji or Lee or TenTen or Sakura Or Itachi… we all know I could go on for months so let's start the chapter.**

**Back at the cave**

"Juugo" Karin said stepping back "Just calm down Sasuke will be back in a few days" she stumbled back falling to the floor. Juugo was in mid transformation and there was no putting him back into his normal state without Sasuke there. "SUIGETSU!" she squeaked.

He walked in looking a bit annoyed "What the hell do you want?" he froze as he saw Juugo standing in front of her with his left arm cover in tattoo's "Karin what did you do?" he hissed taking out the executioners blade.

"I want to kill!" shouted Juugo with a crazy note in his voice "Kill" he said again and before he could touch Karin, Suigetsu swung at him from behind knocking him to the side. "I'll kill you too if you want" he said transforming into a huge beast.

Juugo lunged toward Suigetsu throwing a punch but he dodged it turning into water and striking at him from behind. But that only made him angrier. "Karin how do you turn that off" he growled dodging his fists.

"I don't know" she said terrified against the wall of the cave.

"Well you should've thought about that before provoking him" Suigetsu shouted as he flew to the wall right next to her. "Karin?"

"Just tire him out" she said ducking out of the way as Juugo threw the executioners blade strait at her head. "And do it quickly before he destroys one of us"

Suigetsu smirked as he pulled the blade from the wall "Are you saying you don't want me to die?" he chuckled at her expression but it didn't last long since Juugo was crushing him into the wall.

"Die!" he shouted blowing the wall to bits, if he kept that up the cave would collapse on itself.

"Where's Sasuke when we need him?" Karin said crawling backwards into the darkness and hoped that Juugo couldn't find her.

**Hidden leaf**

Sasuke opened his eyes to find that he was dangling from the ceiling of a dark room. His feet barely touched the ground and his wrists arms were aching from being hung in that matter, not to mention his chakra was very low.

"Dammit" he growled this wasn't part of the plan, they weren't supposed to be captured. Sasuke struggled against the chains again but they were too tight and he felt so weak. He thought about using chidori but that would mean draining his chakra, and draining his chakra meant he could die.

"Uncle Sasuke" a little voice came from the corner of the room.

"Minori" he sighed in relief knowing she was there but why? It wasn't like they were going to kill her or anything.

**A few minutes earlier (Tsunade's Office)**

"You what!" she shouted standing up. Team Gai and Shikamaru were standing there in front of her "Sasuke!" she shouted.

"Yeah" Shikamaru said sighing; his day was getting even more troublesome by the minute.

"We also found her" TenTen said letting Neji pass. The small girl in his arms was crying "She was traveling with Sasuke as well"

Tsunade stopped shouting at looked down at the little girl a bit shocked. She wasn't expecting something like that, why would Sasuke be traveling with a toddler? But she shook her head as she saw the resemblance to him.

"We believe her name is Minori" Lee said standing straight.

Tsunade nodded dealing with kids was a very hard thing to do. "Minori" she whispered but she kept crying into Neji's shirt "sweetheart, are you okay?" she asked but at that exact moment Minori disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Idiots" Tsunade shouted as all their eyes widened.

"We didn't know" TenTen said backing away from the desk "She's too young to be able to do that" TenTen squeaked.

"She's an Uchiha" Tsunade sighed frustrated "Find her and I don't any information to leak out" they were about to leave but she stopped them "Naruto better not come running through that door anytime soon"

"Yes Lady Hokage" Lee said "I will make sure of that" he said and left the room closing the door behind him. Tsunade sighed and fell back into the worn out leather chair, just when everything was getting calmed down. More paper work "I need more Sake" she frowned at her already empty bottle. "Shizune" she shouted.

**Normal POV**

"Uncle Sasuke" she said walking towards him. "Who are those people?"

Sasuke smirked "Old friends" she frowned.

"Your friends are mean" she said crossing her small arms over her chest "I don't like them"

"I don't either" Sasuke struggled with the chains again "they didn't even say hi" he stopped moving since he couldn't feel his arms anymore.

"Does it hurt?" she asked hugging his leg.

"No" he mumbled, Sasuke didn't feel pain anymore.

"A kiss will make it all better" she said jumping up trying to reach his cheek but failing. She glared at the floor and sat there next to him. "I wanna go home" she whispered. Sasuke felt a bit guilty since he left her without a home, without someone to go back to.

"Me too" he whispered but that was also taken away from him a long time ago.

Someone opened the metal door lighting up the room and blinding both of them. After a moment their eyes adjusted only to find the one and only copy ninja reading his favorite book. His gray hair was sticking out just like Sasuke remembered it. He was wearing this green vest and half his face was covered up just like the last time he saw him.

"Nice to see you again" Kakashi said putting the book back into his pocket "You had everyone worried"

"Hn" Sasuke said trying to hide Minori behind his legs and failing miserably since she was trying to get a good look at him.

"And what do we have here?" Kakashi asked walking forward to look at the little girl. "Well hello there"

"Hello mister" Minori said but didn't move from her place as she tugged at Sasuke's pants a bit scared.

"Kakashi this is Minori" he said might as well start now since she would be staying with him. "Minori this is Kakashi" Sasuke said and barely finished talking before she jumped into Kakashi's arms shouting.

"Grandpa Kakashi" she said hugging his neck. Kakashi froze a bit shocked "Grandpa" she whispered again.

"I didn't know I had a granddaughter, let alone kids of my own" he said looking up at Sasuke. But he didn't answer as he struggled to keep conscious in the position he was in. "Don't worry you're not in trouble" Kakashi walked to the door with Minori hugging him "Yet" the door was closed behind him and Sasuke drifted back into unconsciousness.

**Kakashi POV**

Kakashi had left Minori back with Tsunade but he knew she was fallowing him and that would be a bother if anyone saw her. "You know I can see you right?" he asked and heard a giggle from behind a tree. "Minori come out"

"Okay Grandpa" she said stepping out and grabbing his hand "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to the training field" he said looking down at her "You have to go back to Tsunade before Shizune finds out your out here.

"Okay" she said and her shoulders slumped as she walked back.

Kakashi sighed as he saw the clearing, he was later than usual and he was sure to hear for it. Kakashi stepped into the clearing and saw three people standing there looking bored. Kakashi scratched his neck as he got closer.

"Sorry I'm late, I was taking care of my granddaughter" he mumbled.

"Liar" Naruto said shaking his head "You don't even have kids"

"I know, why can't you just tell us the truth?" Sakura said placing her hands on her hips.

Sai was just sitting there reading one of those _how to lie_ books. Kakashi sighed he had a very weird team "I just told you the truth" Kakashi muttered "Not that you two would believe me"

"I bet you were reading that book of yours" Naruto said "Now let's start training"

"Wait" Sai said and they all turned to look at him. "It says here that people hesitate when they lie" he pointed to the book "Kakashi didn't hesitate"

"Sai" Sakura looked back at him "Kakashi doesn't even have kids"

"Or do I?" Kakashi said but no one paid attention to him. He heard someone giggle and smacked his head "Here she comes now" they all turned to look at him but no one was there beside him.

"Stop with the lies" Sakura said yawning.

"Listen to Sakura-chan" Naruto said.

Kakashi sighed as they looked at him expectantly "Minori would you please come out now" he said.

"Okay Grandpa" she said and the jutsu faded away. Sakura and Naruto stud there shocked but Sai shook his head and kept reading his book. "Who are they?" she asked staring at Sakura mesmerized with her pink hair.

"I told you to go back to Tsunade" Kakashi said picking her up.

"I know" she said "I got lost"

"Kakashi" Sakura said looking at the girl. "She's not you're granddaughter" Naruto shook his head and looked straight at the young child.

"She looks familiar" Naruto muttered getting closer to her. "I know I've seen her someplace"

"Naruto you're such a knucklehead" Sakura shouted and got closer to Kakashi "Where is he?"

"Who are you talking about?" Kakashi stepped back a bit as Sakura glared if she hit him he would finish in the hospital for sure. "Sakura you're scaring her"

"Kakashi sensei" she said looking at the little girl. "Where is Sasuke?"

"Sasuke" Naruto said a bit fazed as he looked at the child, that's why she looked so familiar. A big smile formed on his face "Sasuke's here?" he asked Kakashi as he looked at what could only be his daughter. "Where's your daddy?" he asked.

She shook her head as a tear dropped from cheek "Daddy!" she shouted "Daddy's dead" she cried and Kakashi tried to comfort her. _So Sasuke wasn't her father that's interesting._

"Sasuke's dead?" asked Sakura a bit fazed as she fell to her knees. "He's dead?"

"It can't be" Naruto said ducking his head "It can't be" he said again.

"Uncle Sasuke is not dead" Minori shouted and they both looked up.

"Uncle… Sasuke" Sakura said puzzled "Itachi's kid?"

"Looks like it" Kakashi said smiling at Minori as he tickled her tummy. "Isn't that right?"

"Stop it!" she said laughing as she tried to push him away "Grandpa"

Lee stepped out of the woods not too far away from them and spotted Minori in Kakashi's arms. He sprinted towards them and before anyone could notice him he took Minori and ran back to Tsunade's office with Naruto and Sakura on his tail.

**A few days later (hospital)**

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked around the room, his arms hurt like hell but he felt better as he lie down. He knew he was in the hospital with everything around him was so white but a small flower near his bed.

He had more chakra now but it wasn't at its normal pace. Sasuke sat up, he was only wearing his dark colored shorts but that didn't bother him. There was something else on his chest some sort of mark right over his heart.

It seemed that the more chakra he tried to use the more the mark would glow, he shook his head the hidden leaf was taking every precaution they could think of, even if it meant stationing ANBU black ops right outside his door and window.

Someone spoke from the other side of the door and they let the doctor pass through with a try filled with all kinds of foods "Uchiha-san" the doctor said and he nodded looking at his food, he hadn't eaten in days. She placed it on his lap and smiled.

"Hn" he mumbled as he waited for her to leave the room, but she didn't move from her spot so he ignored her and tried to pick up the spoon failing miserably since he could barely move his arms. The doctor waited for him to ask for help but he wasn't going to ask and that made her emerald green eyes glare at him. "Sakura" he said and she looked up. "Help me"

Sakura sighed and took off the brown wig she was wearing. She stepped forward and picked up the spoon for him "Sure" she said and as he opened his mouth she dumped the try on him making him a mess. "Not after what you did" she growled and jumped onto his bed aiming to punch him in the chest but one of the ANBU stopped her "You should have stayed!" she growled but Sasuke stayed there a bit shocked.

"I wasn't planning on coming back" he said simply as they dragged her away.

"But why then?" she asked "Why now?"

"Minori" he said.

**Okay so that's the end for this chapter :) I'm not really sure what should happen in the next one but I'll find something to squeeze in there.**

**DarkendMoon-Out**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this s going to be sort of a fill in since I don't know what to write next. I don't own Naruto but if I did I would be so awesome, but that's not the case so *sigh***

**Chapter 5**

**The Academy and Naruto**

"I want uncle Sasuke" Minori said glaring at Kakashi as they walked into the academy. A lot of kids were running around the place waiting for class to start.

"You'll see him after school" Kakashi said wondering in what grade she should be in, for a four year old she was way to advanced but she wasn't big enough or wise enough to be a genin yet. He looked down at her, she was pouting. "Oh common school will be fun"

"School?" she asked looking up at him. Minori didn't even know what a school was and Kakashi wasn't surprised since she lived with a Rogue ninja that was sure to happen, not to mention she was still too young for the academy.

Usually new students would enter the academy at the age of 6. "Well" Kakashi said scratching his head "School is where you learn to be a ninja" she concentrated for a moment trying to remember something.

"Like training?" she asked.

"Exactly" Kakashi smiled she was smart even. "But you also learn how to read and write"

"That sounds boring" she muttered earning a chuckle from her 'grandpa'

The bell rang and the hallways were clear in a matter of minutes. Kakashi sighed "Let's go find you a teacher then" he grabbed her small hand and headed towards the only teacher he could count on._ Iruka Sensei._

**Naruto POV**

"But grandma Tsunade!" he whined. He knew Sasuke was in the village somewhere but no one would tell him "Why can't I see him?" he glared at her but Yamato kept him in place "it's not fair"

"It's an important mission" Tsunade said looking at the paper in her hand, there was nothing written on it but she acted as if there was. "It's a five day mission and they requested you two specifically" Yamato shook his head, he knew it was just too keep them away from the village till Sasuke was interrogated and back on his feet.

"But" Naruto muttered.

"No buts now get going, you don't have time to waste" Tsunade said standing up. "Yamato will tell you the details on the way" Naruto sighed and agreed to her, but Yamato's eyes widened he had to make up the mission.

"We'll be back as fast as possible" Naruto said and turned around walking out.

**Minori POV**

She was looking out the window. It was boring and she didn't even understand half of the things he was saying. She was the youngest in her class and sitting right beside her was a kid at least six or seven years older than her, he was wearing one of those strange metal protector thingies just like everyone else. His brown hair was sticking up at all sides and he also wore a green scarf around his neck even though it was hot out during the day.

"What are you staring at?" he asked and she shook her head.

An orange haired girl with two weird pony tails sticking out of her head whispered something to him and he nodded. The orange haired girl looked at her and smiled "Hi my names Moegi"

"Hn" I nodded and she scowled as the boy with the scarf laughed.

"I'm Konohamaru" he said winking and she smiled.

"I'm Minori" she said and froze as she saw her knew teacher walking up to her.

"Minori are you paying attention?" Iruka asked closing his book.

"No" she said simply and Iruka's eyes widened at her "This is boring"

"Got that right" Konohamaru smiled.

"Shut it Konohamaru" Iruka shot at him. "Why don't you show us what you can do then" Iruka didn't believe Kakashi when he said she actually knew nin-jutsu and probably gen-jutsu as well. "To get one of those protectors you need to know how to do the basic clone jutsu"

"Okay" she smiled and walked up to the front of the class. Everyone laughed at her, but she didn't even notice. "Can I see it first?" she asked tricking him.

"Yeah sure" he mumbled standing in front of her. She activated her Sharingan as he started his hand signs and another one appeared. "Now you try" he said but she blinked her Sharingan away before he could see it.

"Okay" she smiled and made the hand signs as quick as she could, the class waited for her to fail since she was too little to be in this class, and it surprised everyone when not one but three clones appeared around her. "Is this fine?"

Iruka didn't answer blinking as if they would disappear "Yeah" he shook his head. "Well class I have to go so please start with page 28 of your book. They all nodded a bit bored as he walked out. Minori shrugged and made the clones disappear with a puff of white smoke.

**Sasuke POV**

Sasuke was able to move his arms even though they hurt a bit. Right now he was planning on how to leave the hospital without any of the ANBU noticing him gone. But he still couldn't do anything since his Chakra was caged in that stupid mark on his chest.

He took a deep breath and activated his Sharingan but he could just use the normal type since Amaterasu and Susano'o used up more of his chakra. He sighed and sat back down on the bed, he hadn't seen anyone today and he was getting hungry.

Tsunade walked in a few minutes later and looked at his arms. She shook her head and started healing his arms before he could say anything "You can't leave the village" she said simply but he didn't look at her "Minori needs you" now that made Sasuke turn that was why he had to stay? Wasn't there something like _it would be dangerous if we let you go back?_

"She has Kakashi" I muttered bending my arms, they didn't hurt anymore "and I need to be somewhere"

"We'll you're not going" she said "Not until she's old enough to take care of herself"

"She's better than most Shinobi" he muttered.

"I know that, Iruka just told me she's ready to be a Genin" Tsunade waited for him to react but he barely moved and inch. "She's an Uchiha, Sasuke she doesn't have anywhere else to go but to you"

"I had the same life" he glared at her "I survived, she can do it too"

"She's your niece Sasuke" he didn't answer "She's your brother's daughter" Tsunade said knowing Itachi, the real Itachi.

"Hn" he smirked. She had just given him another reason to want to leave her.

"You're staying anyway" Tsunade said as she walked to the door. "I'm moving you back to the beginning, you start as a Genin in a few days"

"Hn" he muttered as his hands turned into fists. _I hope Juugo hasn't killed anyone_ he thought and fell back onto the bed. There was nothing he could do, not yet.

**Okay this is short I know but I didn't know what to write so I hope you like it and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW FOR ONCE** **it gets frustrating when no one expresses their opinion on a story. Oh well I'll update as soon as I can since my graduation in coming up in a few days.**

**DarkendMoon-Out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I want to explain some things :) **

**-Sakura at the moment is feeling betrayed for what Sasuke did three years ago.**

**-Minori was trained by Itachi and since Itachi graduated from the academy at the age of seven his daughter has to be even smarter than him.**

**-And Sasuke still doesn't know the truth about the clan killing, that's Minori's job (Minori means Truth) She will reveal it soon enough.**

**-In Naruto Shippuden Konohamaru and his friend are already genin and going on missions but I wanted him to meet Minori so that's how it turned out.**

**I hope that helped a bit… So on with the story, and I'm not going to college yet because it's me passing to **_**Preparatoria**_** here in Mexico, I am only 15 going to be 16 in October.**

**STRUGGLE**

Sakura placed her hand on her face frustrated, she was sitting down and that bench she woke up three years ago and he was gone. That day came back to her, but she didn't know what it meant.

_Flashback (Sasuke's goodbye skip it if you want)_

"_It's the middle of the night, what are you hanging around here for?" Sasuke asked_

"_This is the only road that leaves the village" Sakura whispered looking down at her feet._

"_You should go to bed" Sasuke said and walked past her and before she knew it she was crying._

"_Why? Sasuke" Sakura turned to look at hem but he kept on walking "Why won't you ever tell me anything? Why is it always silence with you? We've never shared a single thing…" He cut her off_

"_Why should I have to tell you anything?" Sasuke said without turning "Just keep your nose out of my business, it's none of you concern" he didn't turn but he stopped walking._

_The tears were still running from Sakura's eyes, she looked down "I know you hate me, because in the beginning you couldn't even stand me" she looked up at him "Remember, back when we made genin and were assigned to a tree man squad. We were alone together for the first time. Right here on this very spot" she took a deep breath "You got so mad at me that day"_

"_I don't remember that" Sasuke said monotone._

_The tears were falling to the ground "Yeah sure" she whispered "It was so long ago, but that's the day where it all began, the start of you and me and Naruto and Kakashi Sensei" she started remembering every mission "We started going on missions, every day was such a challenge"_

"_But more than anything" Sakura smiled "It was so much fun"_

"_I know about your brother, your clan Sasuke" she looked away "I do, but seeking revenge won't bring anyone happiness, not you… and not me"_

"_I knew it' Sasuke said "I'm not the same as you, I'm traveling a path that the rest of you can't follow. For a while, I thought I could stay but… Revenge has always been my purpose. I'm not like you and Naruto"_

"_Don't do this Sasuke" Sakura cried out "You don't have to be alone, you don't have to leave"_

"_This is a new beginning" he said_

"_Sasuke! I'm so in love with you I can't even stand it. If you would be with me, I promise I'll never let you regret it." Sakura gave a step forward "If not, I'll be just as alone as you feel right now" She sniffed "Please Sasuke don't walk away or if you do… Please! Take me with you"_

"_You haven't changed" Sasuke said simply and that caught her off guard "You're still annoying"_

"_If you leave I'll scream!" she said "I swear, I will!" and in that instance he stud behind her breathing on her neck and making her freeze up._

"_Sakura" he whispered "Thank you, for everything" with that she blacked out._

Sakura shook her head, she had admitted to him she was in love. Over the years she had thought she was over him, but seeing him in the hospital only made it worse. That love she had for him was still there and somehow she knew it would never leave.

A tear slipped down her cheek and onto her lap. Couldn't he just stay away from her and Naruto, he had caused too much trouble in their lives but now he was back. "Why?" she whispered into the night sky "Why come back?"

**Far away in the woods **

**Naruto POV**

"Captain Yamato?" Naruto asked "Aren't you going to tell me what the mission in?"

"Well…" Yamato said as they sprinted through the trees, he had to think of something before he found out. He looked around for a moment and saw "We have to find a rare type of flower" he said looking around "It only grows were there isn't any light and its very poisons so don't touch it"

"And how are we going to bring it back?" Naruto asked and Yamato cursed. Why did he have to pay attention today "Captain Yamato?"

"That's a secret" he said quickly and Naruto stared at him, did the flower even exist? He frowned this was surely a plot made up to get him away from the village. "Okay" he said simply and Yamato sighed in relief "I'll search on this side, you can't start camp"

"That's a great idea" Yamato smiled "don't take too long"

"Don't worry I'll be back in a few hours" Naruto sprinted out of sight and made a shadow clone. He left the close behind to find 'The flower' while he returned to the village "I have to see Sasuke" He whispered to himself and started going faster, he was a day or two away from the village and Yamato was sure to notice his absence.

**Back in the village**

**Normal POV**

Sasuke could leave the hospital now. He put on his white shirt (or whatever it is) and sighed when he saw that his Katana was missing. His only escape now was for team Taka to arrive (Team Taka cause he still doesn't know the truth about Itachi)

The ANBU were gone but he knew there was someone still watching his every move. Sasuke opened the door to his room and walked out only to find Kakashi holding a sleeping Minori is his arms, there was something different about her though.

"School made her tired" Kakashi said handing her to him but Sasuke didn't move. "Common Sasuke you're going to be living with me anyway"

"Hn" he muttered and took Minori in his arms. He looked down at her and shook his head "Genin?" he asked and Kakashi shrugged. She had the headband tied to her forehead.

"Iruka asked Tsunade" Kakashi started walking and after hesitating he walked behind him. He didn't really know where he lived. "She said yes after watching a few demonstrations"

"Who's going to be her team?" he asked, he didn't want her ending up with some idiot that would let her down.

"You and me" Kakashi said simply "Both of you are genin anyway" All the nurses were looking at them as they passed except for one pink headed doctor. "She doesn't hate you"

"And why would I care?" Sasuke said but stared at the pink headed girl as she walked away.

"By tomorrow everyone will know you are back" Kakashi said as they walked out into the open night "Meaning they will either hate you or everything will go back to normal"

"Hn normal" he muttered "When can I get my weapons back?"

"When Tsunade knows you're not going to kill anyone here" Kakashi muttered "Even though we can't remove your hands, you can kill with those too"

They didn't talk and the way home. Kakashi sighed he would be housing a Rouge ninja and a four year old girl that thought he was her grandpa. When they got to the house he let them pass "Your room is the one at the end of the hall" he said "If you need anything don't ask"

"And Minori's?" Sasuke asked looking at the girl.

"There's an extra bed in your room" Kakashi said "This isn't a mansion you know or the Uchiha grounds"

"Hn" he smirked and walked to the back room.

There were two beds and one small closet on the side, it was very simple and old for that matter, it was filled with dust too. He shook he shook his head and took the sheets form Minori's bed tossing them aside before placing her on the bed.

Sasuke walked to the closet and found a clean blanket. He placed it on top of Minori before he readied his own bed. Who knew what he would be doing tomorrow so he tried to sleep as best he could.

Kakashi peeked in to see how they were doing and smiled. They we both sleeping soundly and their faces looked so peaceful. He wondered if this was what it felt like to have kids.

**If you skipped the top of this chapter than it's very short but that's all I have for now. Hope you guys liked it and if you have any ideas on what they could do please tell me :)**

**DarkendMoon-Out**


	7. Chapter 7

**If any of you have questions, be free to ask and I'll answer as best I can. But for the mean time here's the next part of the story.**

**I do not own Naruto… Or do I? No I'm just kidding.**

**Hokage's Office**

The day was just beginning as the sun was coming out on the horizon. Tsunade was already in her office looking through the missions that had to be done today. She sighed and looked trough them again:

_Lost Dog, Rank D_

_Baby sitting for triplets, Rank D_

_Transport documents to Suna, Rank B_

Tsunade leaned into her hands, they were such simple tasks. They could be done by the new genin from the academy. She needed a mission for Kakashi and his team, but the elders wouldn't let her place an A or B ranked missions if Sasuke was going. They wouldn't trust an Uchiha ever again.

_Escort a Princess back home safely, Rank C_

Tsunade smiled, it was perfect for them and it wasn't that far away from here. There was a knock on the door. "Come in" she said cleaning up her office a bit. A woman with short dark hair walked in wearing a green vest and she also looked dirty covered in mud.

"What are you thinking Lady Tsunade?" She said stepping in and glaring at her with her dark eyes. "Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Just calm down Shizune" Tsunade said taking a sip of her coffee "He's under control"

"What do you mean under control?" Shizune said looking at her suspiciously. "He killed Orochimaru and Itachi, he could be back to kill Naruto for all we know"

"I know" She said simply and started going through a few papers.

"He should be locked up" Shizune said and started to pace around the room. Tonton woke up and shook his head as she saw both of them talking. "He should be dead"

"I can't do that" Tsunade said closing her eyes. "I can't leave Minori alone"

"Minori?" she asked and picked up Tonton from the floor. "Who's she?"

"Minori is Itachi's daughter" she said "If we kill Sasuke she'll be without a family, and do you know where that got us with Sasuke?"

"Oh" Shizune whispered. Remembering what the elders had told them, about Itachi destroying his clan by order, about poor little Sasuke living alone and plotting revenge since he was young. Her parents were killed when died when she was little, but she wasn't alone. Tsunade helped her and look at the person she is now, just like Naruto. Sasuke on the other hand didn't have anyone to protect him.

"I won't let that happen to the girl" Tsunade sighed "Who knows what could happen if Sasuke were dead"

"Right" Shizune said "But isn't it risky letting him out like that"

"Yes" Tsunade smiled "That's why Kakashi is team captain"

"What about Sasuke's powers?" she asked.

"They've been sealed" She smiled "It took a while because of his chakra but it worked out at the end"

"One of Kushina's seals" Shizune shook her head, even in death she helped them out.

"One of the hardest" Tsunade smiled "Clean up, and tell Kakashi to come"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade" Shizune said and walked out of the room.

**In the Forest**

Naruto had been running for twelve hours straight. He collapsed on the floor trying to catch his breath. He shouldn't be alone, especially not when the Akatsuki was hunting him down. Naruto got up. He would get to the village no matter what.

"I won't let Sasuke leave again" he whispered and started running again.

From the distance there was someone watching him, the purple colored eyes sighed in relief. Suigetsu got up and walked back to the cave. Juugo was tied up in the back so he wouldn't go crazy again.

"Karin" he said as he entered.

"What?" she growled while healing the last scratches that Juugo had left her. "What do you want now?"

"I know where Sasuke is" he said grabbing his things. "I'm getting him back"

"And what?" she asked standing up. "You plan on leaving me with this idiot" Karin started gathering her stuff 'Why don't you stay here and I'll go get him"

"No way" he smirked "I'm not letting you get him, you wouldn't come back for us anyway"

"Why don't' we go together" Juugo asked making them both jump. "I won't do anything"

"Sorry Juugo" Suigetsu said smirking "I'm not going to risk that"

"I know" Juugo sighed and didn't struggle against the ropes.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke was still asleep and dreaming when Minori poked him. "Uncle Sasuke" she whispered in his ear but he didn't move "Uncle Sasuke wake up" she nudged him again but he didn't move at all. She sighed and took a deep breath "UNCLE SASUKE WAKE UP!" she shouted and he shot up from bed.

He ground clutching at his ear that was probably bleeding now. "What the hell was that" he growled and Minori looked down at her feet. "You never do that, got it" he said glaring at the little girl.

"O-okay" she said and started to tremble, tears we're coming down her cheeks. She walked away quietly to the next room.

"Why me?" he asked getting up from his bed. "Minori, wait" he was still shirtless as he ran through the hallway. Kakashi had her in his arms crying into his vest, he was already dressed and breakfast was cooked. "Minori"

Kakashi shook his head and looked down at the little girl. "What did he do?" he asked her and she sniffed. "Common you can tell Grandpa"

"He… sniff… yelled at me" she cried.

"Only because she yelled at me first" Sasuke growled.

"Did not" she shouted.

"Sasuke apologize" Kakashi said and Minori looked up at him.

"Hn" he smirked and walked back to the room.

"She's only four" Kakashi called but he kept on walking and closed the door to the bathroom, he splashed some water and his face and sighed. He wasn't ready to raise a kid on his own. Sasuke took a quick shower till Kakashi knocked on his door. "We're leaving for a mission in an hour"

"Hn" he muttered getting out and drying off. Were they stupid enough to let him leave the village? Apparently they were.

"Oh and pack for Minori too" he said and left. He took a deep breath and let it out._ This was why she wanted to leave her in his care. _

He dressed in a dark blue t-shirt with the Uchiha crest on his back. He also wore white shorts like when he was younger. Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom to find Minori eating her breakfast while swinging here feet under the table and making her bounce up a bit.

"Good morning uncle Sasuke" she smiled. She was apparently over what had happened earlier. She was dressed like him but instead of shorts she was wearing a skirt and her hair was tied up in a ponytail. "Come eat"

"Hn" he said and walked over to the table. He wasn't able to resist the tempting smell of bacon and eggs, with a hint of pepper. He ate it quickly chewing on every bite. It had been years since he had eaten this way.

Minori giggled "Uncle Sasuke's hungry" she smiled and ate her share. "We're going to see a princess"

Sasuke looked up at her as if she were crazy. "A princess?" he asked.

"Yep" she said nodding "Grandpa Kakashi said so"

"Really?" he said.

"That's correct" Kakashi said from behind him. "Our mission is to escort her back to her village" he placed a paper bag on the table "Those are your kunai" he said to Sasuke and he nodded a bit confused. They were even giving him a weapon, which was a first. _Aren't I being held prisoner or something like that?_

"Pack up your things" Kakashi ordered and Sasuke nodded getting up from his seat.

**At the north gate**

"That baby is supposed to protect me?" asked and overly dressed girl with blond hair. "This is a rob"

"She is of the best" Kakashi said simply but sighed as she was tugging at the princess's dress.

"I like your dress" she smiled. "I wanna be a princess when I grow up"

"Sasuke" Kakashi said motioning him to grab Minori before the young princess said anything else.

"Now I could work with him" she said biting her lip as Sasuke walked up. "What's your name handsome?"

"Sasuke" he said bowing his head. "I will be at your order Miss…"

"Ayame" she smiled at him but he didn't say anything else. Everything was back to normal, even his fan girls. "Well let's go then"

**Hey so this is the end of the chapter, I hope you liked it and please review I have a hard time when I feel like no one is reading it. So PLEASE REVIEW… **

**I won't be able to update tomorrow or on Saturday because of graduation and stuff so please wait for the next update around Sunday.**

**DarkendMoon-Out**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back and really, really tired from yesterday since lots of things happened. Some of my friends are going to another school next year and it makes me kind of sad. I'm also happy since I got things straight with my Ex and we're good friends now.**

**I don't own Naruto or any of them, except Minori she's mine.**

**On with the chapter:**

**First Mission**

Kakashi's team had been walking for hours now and nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Except well, this:

"I'm Tired" Minori said yawning. She had been rubbing at her eyes for an hour or so. Kakashi picked her up after looking back at Sasuke. "Thank you" she whispered and closed her eyes.

"I'm tired too" Ayame said looking at Sasuke expectantly. "Can you carry me?" she asked simply.

"Let's stop for a while" Sasuke said stepping away from the princess, she didn't even seem like one, but what else could they do about it? She was just annoying him.

"If you carry her it'll be over in less than a few hours" Kakashi said as he kept walking.

Sasuke sighed and picked her up bridle style in one swift move. She gasped and looked up at him "You're really strong" she whispered eyeing him but Sasuke didn't say a word. She started talking about who knows what but he wasn't really listening to her.

After a few hours she stopped talking and he found out she was asleep. He sighed in relief, most girls were annoying, and she was beyond annoying. "Finally" Sasuke sighed and Kakashi chuckled "Are you planning on torturing me to death?" he asked glaring.

"It's only a few hours Sasuke" Kakashi said "oh look there's the town"

"Finally" Sasuke said looking up and seeing nothing but trees.

"Made you look" Kakashi said laughing, if Sasuke didn't have a sleeping princess in his arms, he would have hit him in that instant.

"Just kill me now" Sasuke muttered but kept on walking.

**Naruto POV**

"Where is he?" he shouted as he entered Tsunade's office.

"Naruto?" she said putting away some papers "you weren't supposed to get back for a day or two"

""Where is he" Naruto asked catching his breath, he'd been running for two days straight "Where is that bastard"

"He's out on a mission" Tsunade said simply "And since your back, go help Sakura"

"And the kid?" he asked and Tsunade ground internally "What about her"

"She's with Sasuke" Tsunade smiled "now go to Sakura"

"Sure" Naruto smiled "I'll meet him not matter what" Naruto said as he walked out of the room before returning a minute later. "Where"

"She's in the hospital" Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Okay" he said and shut the door again.

Tsunade shook her head. He still acted like a kid sometimes.

**Outside the village walls**

"Make sure he's all tied up" Suigetsu said from the top of a tree. "I don't want him messing up our plans"

"I know" Karin muttered tugging at the ropes for the last time. "Let's start" she mumbled concentrating her chakra. She could feel everyone in town as she looked around but he wasn't there, not even close by. She glared and hit Suigetsu in the head "You idiot he isn't here"

"But I heard him say it" Suigetsu growled rubbing at his head. "He has to be here"

"Well he's not" she growled.

Juugo sighed "we could camp here for a few day's" he suggested and they both nodded as they glared at each other. "Why don't you go find some food?"

"Anything to stay away from him" Karin glared at him. "I'm going into the village"

Suigetsu stopped and blinked "Are you insane?" he said "They'll know who you are"

"What do you care?" she said and sprinted away to the gate. This was the fastest way of knowing where he was.

**Sakura POV**

"Naruto?" she said blinking "what are you doing here?" she asked rubbing at her eyes, where just a moment ago tears were falling.

"Sakura-chan?" he asked getting closer to her "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine" she said smiling, but she turned away to look at the village. The lights were turning on since it was getting dark.

"Why are you on the roof?" Naruto said walking to her side.

"I just needed to be away from everything" Sakura said trying to smile as best she could. But she knew Naruto would see right through her, just like he always did.

"You still love him" he said. She didn't answer but turned her head, was she that easy to read? "Sakura" she didn't answer.

Before she knew it his arms were around her. Sakura started crying all over again, but now she felt safe "I can't stand him" she cried "I don't know what to do" Naruto rubbed her back letting her stain his jacket.

"It'll be fine" Naruto said trying to calm her down. Naruto remembered the last time he saw here crying like this.

_Flashback_

"_Did you talk to Sasuke" Naruto asked as they were about to leave, tears started to flow down her cheeks._

"_Naruto" she said between tears "This is the only favor I will ask of you" she was trembling "bring, bring Sasuke back" Naruto stud there shocked "I couldn't convince him, I couldn't stop him. I'm sure the only person who can save him, the only person who can stop him is Naruto… Only you"_

"_You really love him huh?" Naruto said smiling for her benefit "I can understand very well the pain you are going through." Sakura looked up at him remembering the time she said he was just annoying, the he loved to see her struggle._

"_Naruto" she squeaked "Thank you"_

"_I will bring Sasuke back for sure!" he gave thumbs up "this is a promise of a lifetime"_

"_Are you sure you're okay saying that?" Kiba asked stepping forward._

"_I don't go back on my word, that's my way of the ninja" he shouted "Let's get going!" the five of them started walking away. Lee stud there looking down at Sakura while she cried_

"_Everything will be okay now" Lee smiled and gave her thumbs up._

_End of Flashback_

"It's what you wanted" Naruto whispered "He's back home"

"But he's miserable" Sakura cried "he hates me"

"You don't know that" Naruto said "Common I'll treat you to some Ramen"

"You never do that" she sniffed feeling like a little girl.

"I can spare a bowl" he smiled as she pulled away from him and giggled a bit. "Or two if you'd like"

"One's fine with me" she said wiping at her eyes.

"Great because I only have money for two bowls and I haven't eaten in days" he said and Sakura punched him playfully on the arm making him flinch. "Let's go before they close"

"Your such a knuckle head" she smiled and followed him down

"But you love me anyway" Naruto winked and she rolled her eyes.

**Karin POV**

She had been walking around town but everything was closed, except for a place called Ichiraku and they only sold Ramen. _Oh well _she thought walking in. "give me tree of your specials to go" she said at the man behind the counter and he smiled.

"I haven't seen you around" he said as he cooked.

"I'm just visiting my family" Karin lied as she waited. A few minutes later a pink headed lady and a blond guy walked in taking a seat next to her.

"Two orders of Pork ramen please" the blond guy said smiling at the pink haired girl.

"Naruto" the man behind the counter said looking back at him "Treating a lady?"

"Yeah" he said smiling "If ramen makes me happy, it's sure to make her happy"

The girl laughed shaking her head as their plates were served. "Maybe we could bring Sasuke here later" Sakura said "He needs to be happy for a change"

Karin froze as she heard them say Sasuke's name.

"That bastard would rather eat soap" Naruto said as he ate his ramen.

"Well team seven should go out together sometime" she said as she took a bite out of her ramen.

"That'd be great Sakura-chan" Naruto smiled as he finished his ramen.

"Another bowl Naruto?" the man asked but Naruto shook his head.

"I only have money for these two" he sighed.

"You can have mine" Sakura said sliding it to him "I'm not hungry anyway"

"Sakura-chan" he said smiling "thank you"

"Just eat" she rolled her eyes as she waited for him to finish it up.

"Here's your order" the man behind the counter said placing the three plates next to Karin. She paid for them.

"Thank you" she smiled and walked away. Now she knew Sasuke was in the village and those two knew him well.

**Okay so I hope you guys like it. It's kind of short but I really didn't have time to make a longer one with all that's been happening. Tell me what you think I REALLY LIKE REVIEWS :) even an update soon would be nice for a change.**

**DarkendMoon-Out**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter:**

**Team 7**

They walked back to the village after leaving the princess in her town. Sasuke was carrying Minori it was already dark out. It was probably midnight since he could see the full moon over his head. Kakashi spoke.

"What happened to the mark on your neck?" he asked as walked beside him.

"I don't know" Sasuke said simply "It was gone right after I was finished with Itachi"

"Oh" Kakashi said simply knowing what must have happened. He changed the subject "Naruto can't wait to see you again"

"Hn" Sasuke muttered imagining the blond headed ninja.

"He hasn't matured though" Kakashi said.

"Hn" Sasuke muttered. So Naruto was still the same Naruto as he was three years ago.

"He never stopped looking for you" Kakashi said taking out his "He's gotten better at controlling his chakra though"

"He doesn't have a chance against me" Sasuke said simply.

"With that mark he can win easily" he said but kept on walking "You're no match for me either" he chuckled "I bet even Minori could take you down"

"Hn" Sasuke smirked as if he would let a four year old beat him.

"Speaking of you two" Kakashi said closing his book "Both your birthdays are coming up"

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked looking down at the girl.

"She told me" he said simply "I'm sure Naruto is planning something, it will be his birthday too you know"

"Hn" Sasuke muttered and started to walk faster, the walls of Konoha were just a few yards away. He could feel then, Team Taka was close by (or Hebi since he doesn't know about Itachi's past yet you can chose) Kakashi seemed oblivious still.

Sasuke turned and gave the small girl to him "I have to take a leak" he said simply and Kakashi just shrugged.

"Just hurry up" he said walking into the village, Sasuke nodded and walked off into the woods.

**Just outside the village**

"Someone's coming" Karin whispered and Suigetsu's eyes snapped open. He took out the executioner's blade and waited. They waited for a bit till he was there.

"Put it down Suigetsu" Sasuke said monotone.

"Man you're hard to find" Suigetsu muttered putting the blade back on the stump. "What's the matter with you?"

"Sasuke-kun" Karin said hugging him but he ignored her.

"We need to leave now" Sasuke said simply "Before they come looking for me again"

"Let's go then" Suigetsu smiled as he got up and cut Juugo's ropes free. "Please control him" Suigetsu said nudging him awake.

"What?" Juugo said looking around "Sasuke" Juugo said simply and got up "We have to leave"

"Let's go" Sasuke said simply and they started running back the way he came. To Sasuke they all seemed tired but his chakra was very low, and within a few minutes, he blacked out.

**Naruto POV**

"Sasuke's trying to escape?" he shouted from the entrance to his apartment, Sakura was standing outside already dressed with her ninja gear. "I'll be right out" Naruto said and changed as quickly as possible into his own gear.

"He's just a few miles from the north gate" Sakura said as they ran, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Neji and TenTen were waiting at the gate. "Where's Kakashi Sensei?"

"He got a head start" Shikamaru said "Now let's go"

"Shino and Kiba are tracing them right now" Ino said as they started running out into the forest.

"Be ready for a fight" Shikamaru said "I can sense powerful chakra"

"I'm ready" Naruto growled "Sasuke isn't leaving us again" Sakura nodded from her place and they both started going faster.

**Meanwhile in Kakashi's house**

Minori was asleep and nothing could disturb her right now. But she wasn't the only on there, an orange mask stud out from the white walls. He also wore a black cloak with red clouds on it. "So this was your secret" he whispered touching her cheek "you had a daughter after all"

Minori stirred but didn't wake. Madara shook his head, "You should have known better Itachi" he whispered and just when he was about to take her someone stepped into the room. "A Hyuuga" Madara seemed surprised.

"Step away from her" Hinata said boldly "I'm not letting you touch her" he Byakugan was activated as she looked at the mask "Who are you?"

"You will find out soon enough" Madara whispered and disappeared in a matter of moments.

Hinata stud there waiting for him to appear again but it didn't happen. Minori started to stir again but this time she woke. "Uncle Sasuke" she whispered looking around but only saw Hinata. "Where is uncle Sasuke?"

"Do you want to go to him?" Hinata asked picking her up with a smile.

"Yes please" Minori whispered yawning

"Go to sleep' Hinata whispered "We'll be there in a few minutes"

"Okay" she whispered and closed her eyes again.

**Miles away from Konoha**

"Sasuke wake up" Karin said shaking him. "He's losing chakra"

"Well heal him" Suigetsu said pacing.

"I've already tried." She shouted "He just drains his chakra faster"

"It's that mark on his chest" Juugo said looking at it. "His chakra's been sealed."

"Just great" Suigetsu muttered as he saw a grey figure approach them. "We've got company"

"The farther you take him away, the sicker he'll get" Kakashi said as he stepped forward "Now give him to me"

"He's coming with us" Suigetsu stud and Juugo lifter Sasuke onto his back, Karin concentrated her chakra.

"There are more coming" She said simply "We have to get out of here"

"I can't let you do that" Kakashi said lifting up his protector and his Sharingan came out. Juugo froze and the curse mark started to paint across his left arm and his face. "That's a surprise" Kakashi said stepping back a bit "But it's too late now"

Before they could do anything Kiba and Akamaru jumped out "Fang over fang" he shouted and they both started twisting in mid air hitting Juugo and making Sasuke go flying to the floor. Shino's bug's attacked Karin making her scream as she tried to run away from them.

Suigetsu stood there in front of Kakashi as he unclipped the executioner's blade from his back "One on one" he whispered.

"Don't mind if I do" Kakashi smiled taking out a kunai.

They started to clash and from the distance Shikamaru's group could hear the clinging metal again and again. "Everybody ready" he said and they all nodded "now split" he ordered and the group split in two, some went around the fighting and the others stepped right into the fight.

They were all in action. "Sakura check Sasuke's pulse" Ino said as she barely blocked one of Juugo's moves.

"I was planning on that" she shouted as she jumped to where Sasuke lay on the floor. Team seven was finally together but not in the way she wanted it to be. She put her ear to his chest and knew he was okay but breathing rapidly. "You're going to be fine Sasuke" she whispered and touched the seal on his chest giving him some healing chakra, his breathing calmed down a bit.

"Stay away from him" Karin said getting up from the floor. They were all too busy with Suigetsu and Juugo to go after the red head.

"Why should I?" Sakura shot back standing up in front of Sasuke protectively.

"Sakura" Sasuke said and suddenly everyone stopped fighting to listen to him. No one said a word till there was a little girl's voice coming from the woods.

"Stop" Minori shouted as she ran to them "Stop it" she said crying as she grabbed Sasuke's hand.

Everyone went silent "Uncle Sasuke"

"He was trying to leave you there" Suigetsu muttered simply.

"That's not true" she shouted "Is it?" she whispered to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry" Sasuke whispered from his spot.

"I hate you" Minori shouted and ran away, only one person went after her.

"Kid wait up" Naruto shouted as he made his way to her "He didn't mean it!"

**Tell me what you think, it was mostly a fill in but it needed to happen sometime though.**

**Please Review**

**Darkendmoon-Out**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I won't be able to update for the next week because me and my family are going on vacation. Don't worry I'll be thinking up the episodes and writing them down on paper since there will be no computer or internet where I'll go… Oh and sorry but this chapter will have to be short.**

**I do not own Naruto but I would be awesome if I did.**

**On with the chapter**

"Wait up kid" Naruto shouted again as he ran to her, he caught up to her and picked her up. "Don't be mad at him"

"He wants me to go away" Minori said crying "He doesn't like me"

"Oh common" Naruto said with a sigh "Did you know that ninja's don't cry?" he asked in a whisper.

"They don't" she asked wiping her tears.

"Your uncle Sasuke doesn't like people that much" Naruto brushed her bangs off her face "He's just that way well since always"

"But he doesn't like me" Minori whispered looking back at everyone, they had all stopped fighting and had team Taka all tied up. "He hates me" she whispered.

"He hates me too" Naruto smiled "But he's my friend and I would never change him for anyone"

"Really?" she asked as he carried her back to the group.

"Really" Naruto ruffled her hair "Now why don't you go give him a hug"

"Won't he get mad?" she asked.

"He'll get over it" Naruto smiled

"What's your name?" she asked before he put her down.

"You can call me Uncle Naruto if you like" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Okay uncle Naruto" she smiled and ran back to Sasuke on the ground, he wasn't bleeding or anything but he looked real tired. She took a deep breath and hugged his neck making his eyes snap open "I'm sorry you're stuck with me" she whispered.

Sasuke was a bit surprised she said it that way. He let her hug him since he couldn't push her away from him, but somewhere deep inside him he was happy she didn't hate him "It's okay" he said simply.

Minori stepped back. "I won't cry anymore" she smiled "Ninja don't cry"

There was a sigh and Sakura came around "Common Minori, it's past your bed time" she said simply and helped Sasuke up till he was leaning on her as they walked "As to you" she said to Sasuke but he didn't look up "You will be going back to the hospital for a few days"

"It's your fault" Sasuke muttered and Sakura was a bit shocked, he would never talk to her. "That mark is just draining my chakra"

"That mark was placed my Lady Tsunade" Ino said walking beside them, the rest of them were trying to carry a struggling Juugo and a pissed Suigetsu. Karin was just annoyed as Kakashi carried her on his back.

"Once she knows you can be trusted she'll let you go" Sakura said simply "Oh and Ibiki would like to question you tomorrow about these guys"

"Ask them" Sasuke muttered as his eyes started to close. He could hear someone laughing behind him. Naruto was playing with Minori, throwing her in the air as they walked. Sasuke's mouth twitched up into a small smile, _she belonged with them not me,_ he thought as he slipped into unconsciousness.

**Okay so it was too short for my liking but it turned out fine. I hope you like it and I'll update as soon as I can when I get home again. PLEASE review.**

**DarkendMoon_Out**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so this is what happened. I was packing getting ready to leave and then my mom walks in and is like "What are you doing?" I look at her a bit confused "Aren't we leaving tomorrow?" I asked and she shakes her head "We're leaving next weekend, I thought I told you?" I smile sarcastically as she walks out of my room. "Thanks for telling me mom" I muttered.**

**So that means I can update this week :) so I'll try to get some important stuff into the story.**

**I do not own Naruto just Minori**

**On with the chapter:**

**Hokage's Office:**

"Are you sure about this?" Tsunade asked looking straight at the timid Hyuuga.

"Yes" she said simply.

"He was wearing an orange mask?" she asked again "Anything else?"

"He had strange chakra and he was wearing one of the Akatsuki cloaks" Hinata thought back a bit "He was clearly trying to get a hold of Minori while she was sleeping."

"And then he disappeared?" she shook her head confused. "You couldn't even sense him with your Byakugan?" Hinata nodded "Get me Kakashi and Yamato"

Hinata nodded and walked out of the office. Lady Tsunade placed her palms to her temples trying to think straight, how could someone come into the village without being detected? She sighed "Shizune!" she shouted and her black hair assistant ran in.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" she asked

"Get me some coffee" she said simply and she nodded walking out of the room. This was going to be a long day. "And it's only six am" she groaned.

**Hospital**

Sasuke was still in bed as he opened his eyes and found he was inside a white room with a window wide open. Someone was sitting there looking out, the man was wearing an orange mask, Sasuke blinked once but there was no one there.

He shook his head and sat up feeling a bit sore. The sun was barely out but he couldn't sleep anymore, not with everything that had happened last night. There was a small knock on the door but Sasuke didn't say anything.

There was a sigh from the other side of the door as Ibiki opened it. A red headed girl was following and Sasuke knew who it was instantly. "Karin?" he asked and regretted it the instant she ran and jumped on the bed next to him.

"So she is your girlfriend?" Ibiki said scratching his head.

"No" Sasuke said but was caught off by Karin.

"Of course I am" Karin smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Karin" Sasuke said trying not to push her away "Get off me" he growled and her eyes widened. She obeyed and moved off the bed, if he had his full strength he would have killed her by now. At least now that he didn't need a healing ninja in his group.

"So she's not your girlfriend" Ibiki asked again.

"She's not" Sasuke said simply, and this was the guy that was supposed to be questioning him, wasn't he the guy that held the first part of the chunin exams? "She doesn't fight" Sasuke said.

"I know, Tsunade wants her to help out at the hospital" Ibiki said simply "What about the other two?"

Sasuke sighed he would have to talk since he wouldn't be able to get out of her anytime soon. "Juugo can only be controlled by the Sharingan" Sasuke said simply "Suigetsu is a mutant from Orochimaru's lab"

Ibiki nodded sitting down by the bed. "Anything else I should know?"

Sasuke sighed and looked over at Karin "Karin" he said simply and she looked back at him hoping, "Tell him" Karin sighed but nodded, she would do anything Sasuke asked her to do.

She told him everything about Suigetsu and Juugo since she used to be a guard in Orochimaru's hid out. She also told him about Itachi and how they found Minori and that was all they had by now. Ibiki nodded and scribbled in his notebook.

Sasuke was still too tired and decided to try and sleep again.

**Training grounds**

Sai, Sakura and Naruto were waiting for either Yamato or Kakashi to show. They had been sitting there just looking at the sky or reading as Sai was. It was already late for Kakashi but he appeared behind them with a little girl laughing.

"Kakashi sensei" Sakura asked looking at the small girl. "What is she…?"

Kakashi didn't let her continue on what she was going to say "I have a mission for you three" he said and they all looked up at him. Naruto jumped up from the floor looking eager, it had been weeks since he had gone on a real mission.

"What is it?" he shouted and Minori laughed at his excited face.

"You three are going to have to guard something very important" Kakashi said sounding serious. He placed Minori on the floor so she could walk by herself. "Now, be nice to them. Okay?" Kakashi said smiling at the little girl as she looked up at him.

Minori nodded and ran to Naruto. Naruto picked her up and looked at Kakashi again "So what's the mission?"

"You will have to take care of Minori while I'm out for the day" Kakashi said giving him a thumb up and disappeared.

"Uncle Naruto!" Minori said getting his attention. "Let's play!" she shouted with a smile as she looked around at them. "What's wrong?"

Sai got up from his seat and walked up to her "Their just shocked this was their mission" he said and she scrunched her eyebrows together.

"You don't want to play with me?" she asked looking down as if she would cry.

"No" Sakura said snapping out of her trance "We just weren't expecting you" she smiled but inside she was screaming, she could be doing something so much better than babysitting today.

"You have pretty hair" Minori smiled "I want pink hair"

"Believe me you don't" Sakura smiled. Minori was so cute and looked so much like him.

Naruto was still in shock as Sakura took Minori from him. "What do you want to do sweetie?"

"I want Uncle Sasuke to play with us" she smiled and Sakura frowned, couldn't she ask for something she could actually give her.

"How about ice cream?" she asked and Minori looked up at her curiously.

"What's ice cream?" she asked. Sakura looked at her questioningly; she didn't go out much did she?

"Well" Sakura struggled to answer but Naruto snapped out of it.

"It's the most delicious thing you could ever eat" he said "Well after Ramen anyway"

"I want Ice cream" she shouted and Naruto frowned.

"Does anyone have any money?" he asked and Sakura smiled, he was broke from taking her out the other night.

"Don't' worry" Sakura smiled "Your Aunt Sakura will buy you a cone"

"Thank you Auntie Sakura" she smiled but looked over a Sai. "What's your name?"

"Sai" he answered studying the little girl, she was so different from everyone he knew, she was a kid and he had never interacted with a human of that age.

"Can you come too?" she asked and Sai nodded.

"Let's go!" she shouted and jumped out of Sakura's grasp "Race you" she shouted and sprinted into the woods.

"Minori" Sakura said running towards her, but she was nowhere in sight. _Great it's a simple mission and they already lost her._ "Naruto" she called.

"I'm on it" he shouted back and made about ten clones.

**So what do you think? This chapter was a bit boring but I couldn't find anything else to write so that's it. In the next few chapters will be about birthday parties and such so please review.**

**You know it sucks when you know that you have at least 20 readers and only 14 reviews in 10 chapters, so please Review and tell me if you liked it or not.**

**DarkendMoon-Out**


	12. Chapter 12

**I couldn't update yesterday, well I was busy and at a party and stuff so here it is.**

**I do not own Naruto… but wouldn't that be great?**

**On with the chapter**

"YUCK" Minori scrunched her in disgust and Naruto stared at her as if she were crazy, right now they were at a small ice cream shop in the village sitting outside while they eat their ice cream. "Aunty Sakura I don't want it" she said shuddering at the taste.

"You don't like ice cream?" Naruto said surprised "But it's the best thing after ramen"

"It tastes yucky" Minori shook her head.

Sakura shook her head, _she's exactly like him. _"Would you like chips instead?" she asked knowing sweet wasn't her thing. Minori nodded glaring at her ice cream. She looked over at Sai that was just sitting there while they eat.

Minori smiled and walked towards him with her ice cream in one hand. "Would you like my ice cream?" she asked politely and Sai was even more confused_. Didn't kid's love ice cream? _"Sai are you okay?" she asked looking at him strangely.

Sai nodded looking at her weirdly as he took her ice cream from her hand. Naruto shook his head at them. "She's a kid" Naruto said simply "She's just trying to be nice"

"Oh" Sai said smiling at the little girl "Thank you" he said and Minori smiled. Sakura came out of the ice cream shop with a small bag of chips and Minori ran over to her.

"Thank you Auntie Sakura" she smiled biting a chip.

"Don't mention it" Sakura smiled matting her head. "Do you want to go see Sasuke later?"

Minori nodded and bit into another chip. She smiled and twirled around, before her dad was killed she only knew him but now she had a whole family.

From the distance there was someone watching them. The masked man didn't move from his spot as he stared at the twirling girl. _How could Itachi keep that big of a secret?_ He thought looking at the small girl; she was at least four and a half years old.

He smiled under the mask, maybe he could use her to control Sasuke or even better he thought. He disappeared but the only problem in his plan was that Sasuke wasn't really fond of Minori.

**Jail**

Suigetsu waited till the ANBU thought he was asleep and left him alone for a bit. He inched towards the metal bars and passed through them turning into water as he passed. He thought about going to get Juugo but it would be too much entering the sealed room.

He disappeared through the door. He would have to find Sasuke and without Karin it would be hard. He slipped out when everything was clear and walked out like a normal civilian. "If I were Sasuke where would I be?" he whispered looking around at the village, he shook his head and thought of a better question "if I were the executioner's blade where would I be?"

Before he could do anything more than say the question the alarm came off from the building he was just in. ANBU black ops ran out looking around and spotting him. _Great_ he smirked. Maybe one of them could tell him where his blade was.

**Hospital**

Ibiki and Karin had left a few hours ago and he was feeling much better, he was healing quiet fast even though his curse mark had disappeared when he fought with Itachi. He sighed as he heard the door open. "What now?" he asked turning his full glare at the person in the entrance.

"I wanted to explain something to you" Tsunade said walking in. "That mark an your chest doesn't just control your chakra"

"It drains it when I'm far away from the village without permission?" he asked and Tsunade smirked at him "Yeah I figured that out"

"It can also paralyze you if I do this" Tsunade said holding up her hands and making a very odd hand sign. In one moment everything was calm and in the next Sasuke couldn't move, he couldn't even breathe as he stared at Tsunade. She smiled and did another weird hand sign letting him breathe again. "That mark has lots of secret"

"I don't need a demonstration" Sasuke said breathing heavily "when can I get out of here?"

Tsunade ignored his question "Your birthday's coming up" She said simply "What are you going to get Minori?"

"Am I supposed to get her something" Sasuke said simply, it had been three years since he had celebrated his birthday and now he _had _to give a present to the small girl that all but made him happy.

"Don't be an ass" Tsunade said "She's just a kid who's lost her parents."

"Does that mean I get a present too?" he said sarcastically.

"Actually yes" She smiled at him "Team seven is going to host you a party"

"I take it back, I don't want anything" Sasuke said simply and Tsunade opened the door.

"Too bad you're going to go"

Sasuke couldn't argue since she had already left the room. He sighed and sat up there was a strange noise coming from outside his room. An alarm was blaring from the small prison where Suigetsu and Juugo were being held.

Sasuke sighed and was about to get up to see what was going on when there was another knock on the door. "What do you want?" he said simply glaring at the door. A small head pocked at the bottom of the door. "Minori" he whispered and she smiled.

"Uncle Sasuke" said running toward him and hugging his leg.

"Minori" he said simply trying to pry her off his leg. He saw a flash of pink by the door and a goofy blond staring at him. "Sakura" he nodded towards her but she ignored him "Dobe" he said and Naruto scowled at him.

"Nice to see you too" Naruto said entering the room, he pushed Sakura in and let Sai close the door behind him.

"Uncle Sasuke!" Minori shouted getting his attention again. "Auntie Sakura and uncle Naruto took me out for ice cream" her nose scrunched up again in disgust "I didn't like it so auntie Sakura bought me some chips" Sasuke smirked, he didn't like sweets either.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked trying to get him to talk but just earned a shrug in return. There was an awkward silence till Minori tugged on Sasuke's shorts. He looked down at her. She was holding her hands up wanting him to pick her up.

He sighed and picked her up. She leaned in and whispered something in his ear "How do you feel?" she asked him.

"I'm fine" he said simply but that was all Minori wanted. Even though Sasuke was a lot like her father at least Itachi talked to her when they were alone.

His voice made her feel like she was at home. She looked up at him "Don't leave Uncle Sasuke" she whispered and Sasuke gasped as he saw her eyes change red and change back into their black color. It was the same type of Sharingan he had seen in the cave, but he didn't know what it meant, was he under some sort of genjustu?

Minori was still waiting for him to answer but Sasuke didn't say anything. "He's staying" Naruto said after a few minutes of silence "We're not going to let you leave again" he got up and smiled at him "Not after last time" Naruto go up from his seat and walked out of the room winking at Sakura "Not ever"

Sakura smiled but Sasuke tensed, to her it was hard having him away not knowing what he was doing or if he was even alive. Sasuke on the other hand felt as if he had more obstacles to come by because of them.

"Common, Minori." Sakura said taking her from Sasuke's arms. "Let's let your Uncle rest for a bit."

"Okay" she nodded sadly and gave him a slobbery kiss on the cheek. "Bye uncle Sasuke" she smiled and they turned to leave.

"Minori" Sasuke whispered almost inaudibly but Sakura heard him and for that she was happy.

**Okay so that was sort of a filler chapter but I got Madara in there and he will continue in the story. Sasuke is beginning to understand that he can stay, he got his revenge and now he doesn't know what to do or how to start. Minori is giving him a path he never imagined.**

**REVIEW**

**DarkendMoon**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry! It's been three days since I last updated but I had writers block and I still think I do but I'll try my best at this chapter since I'm going nowhere. Sigh… I haven't been myself lately so what the heck I'll try and make this for you guys :)**

**I don't own Naruto now stop rubbing it in **_**runs away crying…**_

**Tomatoes**

It had been a few days since Sasuke was able to go back home. He was sitting down at the kitchen table watching Minori run around in new clothes. She was wearing a red dress that went all the way to her ankles, it also had a white bow in the back, and her hair was up in two pig tails.

Ino passed by in the morning and helped her get ready since Sasuke didn't know how to put her hair up. He sighed and took a bite out of a tomato, today was her birthday and there for his too. They were having a 'Surprise party' Minori had said yesterday and well now it wasn't really a surprise at all.

"What are you eating?" Minori asked walking up to him.

"Tomatoes" Sasuke said simply taking another bite out of it. He tried not to get its juice on his new clothes either. He was wearing a simple black T-shirt and grey pants that looked sort of like jeans, his hair was in its usual manner.

"Can I have one?" she asked making puppy eyes at him. He shrugged and handed one to her, she took a quick bit and wrinkled her nose "It tastes yucky" she gave it back to him.

"I know" Sasuke smirked at her.

"Why do you eat it then?" she asked placing her hands on her hips accusingly.

"It makes me stronger" he said and looked at the tomato he smirked "You're dad told me that" Minori looked at the tomato and took it back giving it anther bite looking a bit disgusted, but she kept on eating it.

Sasuke finished eating and picked up Minori, they had to go to the training grounds for their 'surprise party' Minori took another tomato with her. He smirked but walked out of the house. Sasuke didn't like tomatoes but somehow Itachi got him to eat them when he was little and after a few months he couldn't stop eating them thinking that gave him strength.

He sighed and looked at Minori that had her face all cover in tomato. "You don't have to eat it" Sasuke said simply trying to take it away from her but she pulled it back. "Minori you're making a mess"

"I wanna be stronger" she shouted with her mouth full "I wanna be like daddy" Sasuke tensed but shook his head. He already had a plan since his team couldn't get him out of the village. He would wait, make everyone think he was going to stay and then when they took the mark of him he would disappear.

"TEME" Naruto shouted from behind them and Sasuke clenched his fists, Minori had turned around wiping her dirty face on his shirt making it sticky.

"Uncle Naruto!" Minori shouted breaking free of Sasuke's grasp and running to him. "It's my birthday today" she said smiling and Sasuke just stud there as Naruto ducked and picked her up.

"It's my birthday too" he smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I've got a present for you"

"Really" Minori's eyes widened, no one ever gave her present on her birthday, except for Itachi.

"Of course" Naruto grinned as he walked up to Sasuke "Seventeen huh" he said simply.

"Hn" Sasuke muttered as they started to walk to the training grounds, Naruto was dressed in black pants (that also looked like jeans) and an orange T-shirt.

"I wonder why they want us to go to the training grounds" Naruto said looking at Minori that was smiling, she was about to tell him but I shook my head at her.

"I don't know" she said glaring back at him.

**Training grounds**

"Is everything ready?" Sakura asked as she walked around the few tables they had lay out in the morning.

"Yep" Ino said looking at her list. "Everyone's here"

"Cake" Sakura asked as Chouji walked up and placed it on the table she looked around "Entertainment?"

"Here" Shikamaru said dragging a clown with him.

"Music" Sakura called and some of the villagers started playing. "Everything's perfect." Kiba came running in after Akamaru "What?"

"They're on their way" he said simply.

"Everyone hide" Ino shouted.

"They're going to notice everything anyway" Shikamaru said without moving from his place. Tamari grabbed his hand and pulled him into the wood with everyone else.

"Can you at least try to be happy" she asked he didn't answer "Lazy Ass"

"Troublesome women" he muttered letting her drag him farther.

"Be ready to surprise them" TenTen shouted as they all hid. She was pulling Neji down since he wasn't into this sort of stuff either.

**Not too far away**

Madara was sitting in a far away tree waiting for the right moment to strike, for him this party was the best distraction he could think off, and no one would even see him. If this worked her would have two more pairs of Sharingan belonging to him.

I was also a risk since the Kazekage was also there, not to mention the Kyuubi and the Hokage's apprentice even the Hokage would be there. But he would risk it, with these two in his hands no one would be able to stop him.

**Okay so it's kind of short, the next chapter will be the party and I will reveal Madara's plan so please review I'd love to hear your opinions on my story :)**

**DarkendMoon-Out**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm not really sure what I should write for this chapter but I'll try my best… Sigh here goes nothing…**

**I do not own Naruto **

**Sorry about the confusion! It's not Naruto's birthday but it is some sort of homecoming thing for him and stuff like that.**

**On with the chapter:**

**Party**

The tree of them walked past the town and entered the training grounds, Minori jumped away from Naruto as she looked around. "It's empty" Naruto said blinking, there was nothing around.

"Where's the surprise!" Minori called running around. Sasuke just stud there and shrugged as the other two struggled to see if someone was hiding. Both of them were under a gen jutsu, but he could see everything perfectly, they had set up a few tables with food, a mini stage with musical instruments around, there was even one of those bouncy castle things near the edge of the forest.

"COME OUT!" Naruto shouted looking around still. Minori ran back to Sasuke and grabbed his hand making him walk with her. She was tugging him back the way they had come.

"I don't like surprises anymore" she sniffed trying not to cry. Sasuke sighed and picked her up, he didn't like surprises either, and especially not this little girl he held in his arms. He turned around and walked back to the field, he might as well get her to be happy on both their birthdays. "I wanna go home!" Minori shouted.

Naruto was still looking around and just when he was about to give up a flash of pink got his eye. Sasuke smirked as seconds later everyone came out shouting 'Surprise' and 'Happy birthday' to us. They released the gen jutsu and the party started.

Minori squealed and pushed Sasuke away trying to get to the younger kids. He let her go and watched her run away towards the bouncy castle. Naruto smiled as wide as his mouth could open up as he ran to say hello to his friends from the sand.

Everyone looked happy, but to him it was just like being there in the shadows, no one even saw him as they danced around and ate together. He took a deep breath and let it out, when he had left the village he just wanted to terminate the ties with his friends, he didn't want to pass through the pain of losing someone.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder making him come back to the present. He turned his head and saw pink hair, he smirked they only ones that hadn't given up him, his old team. Sakura looked up at him with her face expressionless and she took out a rectangular box.

"You left it behind after you left" She whispered and handed it to him, "I got it fixed for you in case you came back" she gave him a quick smile and went to join their old gang. Sasuke watched as they laughed, they were all the same; nothing had changed between them when he left.

The seventeen year old Uchiha looked down at the blue box, he hadn't left anything behind at least not that he knew of. He opened it carefully taking off the gold ribbon that held it together, at first he didn't know what it was but he took out the piece of cloth. It was his old headband and not only that. There was a picture frame at the bottom.

He took it out and smirked, it was team seven when they were younger. Kakashi and Sakura were smiling happily while he and Naruto were both glaring, they never liked being in the same team, they were total opposites but they worked it out making each other stronger.

**Mean while at the bouncy castle**

"So it's your birthday?" one of the other kids asked her as they jumped around. He had dark hair that shined red in the sun, his eyes were the same chocolate brown as his T-shirt, and he seemed like a very determined kid.

"Uh-huh" she smiled "I'm Minori! What's your name?"

"My name's Hikaru!" he said bouncing around doing some flips.

"That's a cool name" Minori said as she followed him around the castle.

"You're new here right?" he shouted while trying to land a back flip. (A/N Remember they want to be shinobi so even though their little they practice.) "I haven't see you in school before"

"I'm a ninja!" she squealed as she fell on her but and bounced back up to her feet.

"But your only five!" he said. "I'm six and a half and I just started school" his eyebrows stuck together in frustration. "That's not fair"

"The Hokage said it was fine" she smirked copying Sasuke's face exactly. "I'm smart"

They stopped bouncing and he stared at her. "You're daddy must be proud" he said and her smile faded "My dad helps me train when he's not at work" Hikaru looked at her "What about your dad? Does he help you train?"

Minori tried to think of some excuse but didn't find anything. "My daddy died" she whispered and Hikaru whispered an 'oh'. "He trained me" she smiled "He was the bestest dad in the world" Minori sat down "Daddy would take me around the world"

"That's so cool" Hikaru smiled and sat down next to her, the other kids were still jumping around. "I wanna see the world"

"It's very big" Minori said stretching her arms out as wide as they went. "My daddy would tell me stories about the villages. He would let me help out too" she smiled at her newly made friend "My daddy saved a village"

"Really" Hikaru's eyes widened "Wow, your dad is so cool"

"Uh-huh" she nodded "My uncle Sasuke is cool too" she smiled "He's the best uncle in the whole world"

"Cool!" Hikaru smiled getting up "Wanna bounce with me?" he asked and she nodded as they started to play around.

There was an odd kid outside the bouncy castle just staring up at them. No one noticed him, his hair was all spiky around his face and his eyes had an old feeling to them as if he had passed through war and seen death more than anyone there. He let something fall out of his hand as the Saratobi kid walked by.

"Are you okay?" Konohamaru asked trying to look at the kid but he just turned and walked away. Moegi chuckled "What?"

"You're not good with kids" Udon smiled as he adjusted his glasses.

"Wanna bet?" Konohamaru asked and got closer to the bouncy castle. "Minori!" he called and she jumped their way with Hikaru at her side. He looked down at a slight sparkle that he saw and picked it up. "I got you a present"

"Really" she asked stretching her had out of the net wall.

He gave her the small necklace he had found on the floor "Its red just like your Sharingan"

"Thank you" she squealed happily as Hikaru helped her put it on. "It's very pretty"

"You're welcome" he smiled and turned back to his team "Told you I was good with kids"

"Where did you get that?" Moegi asked pointing at the necklace Minori was wearing.

"That kid must have dropped it" Udon said smiling "You forgot it was her birthday didn't you?"

"Did not" Konohamaru shouted and they all started to laugh.

**Okay so step one of Madara's plan is complete. I hope you liked it it's longer than most chapter :) Please review if you have the time. Thank you to all of you that have reviewed it makes me want to keep writing.**

**DarkendMoon-Out**


	15. Chapter 15

**So yesterday was a long, long day that meant waking up at 6 going out of town and coming back till 12 then my mom has the greatest idea (note the sarcasm) and wants us to go out to eat with my grandparents that were away with my cousins having a picnic or something just 1 hour away, they weren't my favorite cousins so staying there till 6 almost killed me. And on the way back my dad took us to where he was building a new house and that took us another hour and I got home back at 9, so I wasn't at my house all day and I nearly collapsed when I got to bed… I'm still tired.**

**Enough of my life let's get this chapter started:**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Rookies**

Sasuke was sitting alone just watching everyone have fun. He had debated on going back to Kakashi's but if he was away from a higher level ninja the seal would kick in and he wouldn't even be able to cross through the town.

He looked around and watched Minori jump up and down with another kid. At least she was happy, he leaned into his hands and sighed. Someone moved the chair that was next to him but he didn't bother looking at who it was. After a moment he could hear the rest of the chairs being pulled out of their place and that snapped him out of thought.

"It's his birthday" TenTen said pushing Neji into one of the chairs "You could at least try not to glare at him for once"

Hinata looked up at him "H-happy b-birthday Sasuke-kun" she smiled timidly, she moved a bit and Kiba glared at her.

"Yeah happy birthday" Kiba muttered rubbing at his foot.

"I guess the whole gang's back together" Ino sighed "I thought this would never happen again"

"You didn't think Sasuke would come back?" Chouji said between bites of some sort of meat on his plate.

"I do not remember him entering the village on his own" Lee said smiling "I believe he was dragged in by TenTen"

Sasuke glared at Lee. "That's not the point" Sakura said from the seat next to him, so she had been the one who sat next to him first. "He's here, that's all that matters right?"

Everybody mumbled 'yeah' 'uh-huh' and a few nodded.

"Why did he come back anyway?" the oldest ninja in the gang asked as she took off the Fan she carried on her back to sit down. "If I were him I wouldn't even come close to the village" Sasuke clenched his fists, _they were talking like he wasn't there at all._

"He came to leave his daughter" Lee shouted and they all turned to look at him.

"She's not my daughter" Sasuke said fighting the urge to kill someone at the moment "She's my niece"

"Oh" everyone echoed around the table and he smirked how they could think he would have a kid at 12 years of age, that was just sick and he had more important things to do. Naruto burst out laughing and everyone turned to see what he was laughing at.

The clown was right next to him making weird noises and squirting water at him. "He's so funny" he shouted between laughs. Sasuke rolled his eyes, how could someone laugh at some idiotic thing like that one.

Everybody started to talk around him as the red headed sand ninja and his brother sat down. He felt out of place as they smiled and laughed and it was making him get a head ache. He started to get up and only Sakura looked up at him. "Where are you going?"

"Hn" he smirked placing a hand on his forehead. He walked around toward the food table and grabbed a drink. He rubbed at his temples, why did his head hurt so much. He looked down at the food table and became very dizzy. He took a deep breath and started to lose balance, he was about to fall but some strong hands kept him up.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sakura asked placing him on the nearest chair.

"I'm fine" he grumbled and flinched at the pain that came into his head. He clutched at his head and tried to stop the head ache but his Sharingan activated and blood started to come out of his left eye. There was a small kid with long spiky hair looking straight at him but Sakura blocked his view getting in front of him.

"You shouldn't be using your chakra" Sakura muttered placing a hand on his forehead, a few moments later it started to glow a slight green. A few minutes after that his head felt fine but he was still a bit dizzy "You'll be okay"

"Hn" he muttered trying to look behind her, that kid from earlier looked familiar.

"You know you should actually talk once in a while" she placed her hands on her hips "Hn isn't a word"

"Umm" he muttered and she glared at him.

"You act like such a kid Sasuke" she sighed and handed him a glass of water, "Drink that and try not to use you Sharingan for a while, oh and wipe that blood of you face it looks like someone beat you up" he scowled and she smirked at him.

**Hikaru**

"Are you okay?" he asked as she sat down.

"My tummy hurts" she whispered placing her hands on it. "It hurts"

"I'll take you to your uncle" Hikaru said helping her out of the bouncy, he helped her walk all the way to the food table but the smell got to her. "I think she's going to…" but Hikaru didn't say anything else as Minori vomited all over the floor in front of Sasuke.

Hikaru scrunched his nose and walked back trying not to vomit himself. "I don't feel so good" Minori said. Sasuke pinched his nose in disgust but got up and took her into his arms "I think I'm going to…" but she never finished as she coughed it all on Sasuke's shirt.

Sasuke was about to start yelling at her before he saw the color, she had just coughed up blood. Sakura was laughing from behind him as she approached him. "Shut up and help me" Sasuke said handing Minori to her. Sasuke took off his shirt and took her into his arms again. "She's got a fever"

"Was that blood?" Sakura asked at the now forgotten shirt on the floor. She checked the young Uchiha's pulse as she panted "she needs to get to the hospital" Sasuke didn't look back and sprinted towards town, she was burning up and he could feel it.

"It hurts" Minori whimpered as she started to cry. "I want daddy" Sasuke blinked as he ran into the hospital, not far behind him came Sakura. She took her from him and barged into the ER. To Sasuke Itachi was a criminal, to her he was her hero. Itachi was a wanted criminal but he also took care of his daughter when she was sick.

Sasuke started to think that he wasn't the one with the hard life, but then again Itachi had brought that life upon himself.

**Okay so what do you think? Do you like it? Do you think I'm going to slow on it? maybe too fast? How about you just review? Okay then REVIEW and see you next time on The Sharingan of Truth.**

**I'll update as soon as I can**

**DarkendMoon-Out**


	16. Chapter 16

**I've worked on this chapter since yesterday and I still don't know where I'm going with this, I'm missing something but I don't really know what so please if you have any suggestions go ahead and tell me I'd be happy to get new ideas.**

**I know I don't own Naruto and never will so why bother *runs away crying***

**On with the chapter**

**Wait:**

"Could you at least put on a shirt?" one of the doctors said as he passed. Sasuke was waiting outside of the ER, it had already been an hour and Minori was still inside. He ignored the doctor's comment since he wasn't going to leave and leave his niece. On the other hand all the nurses were gawking at him as they tried to concentrate on their work.

It seemed that no one had noticed his absence. The only people that had seen Minori were all here, including that Hikaru kid but his father didn't let him get close to me. It was getting dark out and I was pacing around the small hallway.

Sakura walked out of the room wiping sweat off her forehead with a sigh. "How is she?" Sasuke asked stopping in his tracks and looking at her.

"I didn't know you cared about her" she said but answered his question before he could say anything else. "She'll be fine, we made her fever go away but she's still sleeping. We don't know what made her sick though"

"Can I see her?" He asked and Sakura nodded leading him to another hallway. She stopped at a window and then left. Sasuke looked into the window and saw his niece squirm as if she were having a bad dream, there were a bunch of tubes connected to her, and her eyebrows were pulled together in concentration.

Sasuke couldn't go in since it was some sort of clean room so he pulled up a chair and just looked down at her. Minori's little friend walked up to him "I hope she feels better" Hikaru whispered and took out something from his pocket. "Here she forgot this" the young child handed him the necklace with the red pendant and as soon as it touched Sasuke's hand he let it drop as I'd it shocked him.

Before Hikaru could pick it up again a ninja that looked like his father walked over and picked him up "You shouldn't be playing with that girl" he growled and the kid glared up at him.

"She's my friend" Hikaru said looking through the window.

"I don't want you getting close to them" he shouted and tears came down the kid's eyes. "They're supposed to be dead" the ninja spat and to that Sasuke growled.

"If you didn't want him playing with her than you shouldn't have gone to the party in the first place" Sasuke shouted "it's not like I made you go"

The man didn't look at him but started pulling Hikaru with him as he cried "I don't you getting anywhere close to them!" the ninja said down at his son. "Not if you want to live, he's a killer that guy!"

"Minori" the kid whispered.

"They're both the same" he said as if he had bad taste in his mouth "They're both killers"

"They're not!" the kid shouted but they disappeared behind the next corner and Sasuke could no longer hear them.

The necklace was all but forgotten as he went back to looking at Minori. _He _was a killer, _she _was still a child. He sighed, she was still a child and having no one to take care of her or teach her. Not after he had killed her father, not after he had killed his brother.

He couldn't look at her anymore and turned his eyes to the floor. He stopped there was still a tingling feeling in his hand, and the necklace was on the floor as if nothing had happened. He thought for a moment, he had never seen Minori wear a necklace before and somehow that one looked familiar.

He was almost sure he had seen someone else wearing it. He looked at it deciding on how he would pick it up, he took out his hidden leaf protector and wrapped the necklace in the fabric being very careful not to touch it.

He hid it in his pocket and tried to think who he'd seen wearing it. But it was all fuzzy since the last time he had seen it was before the massacre, and it was even harder since he had tried to forget all of those memories, the only memories that still haunted him.

I sat back down on the chair and closed my eyes trying to get some sleep. Before I knew it darkness took me.

"Sasuke" someone whispered nudging him.

"Go away" he muttered turning away.

"You're such a little kid" the female said nudging him again. "Wake up you need to eat something"

"Hn" he grunted opening and closing his eyes a bit trying to recognize where he was. He snapped out of the trance and was awake again and staring through the window but Minori wasn't in sight. He turned around instinctively and had the female pressed against the wall. "Where is she?" he growled.

Sakura blinked, a few days ago Sasuke couldn't even stand the little girl and now he would kill to see where she was? "She's fine" Sakura said calmingly as she removed his hand from her throat. "Eat something"

"I want to see her first" Sasuke said standing straight.

"She's still asleep" Sakura said and handed him a small try with some breakfast on it. It didn't look very appetizing but it was from the hospital what did you expect. "I don't want you collapsing just because you haven't eaten"

"Fine" Sasuke growled and took a bite out of something that looked like slimy white paste. If you thought it looked gross it tasted even grosser. He choked and Sakura looked at him weirdly.

"Is it any good?" she asked waiting for an answer "I made it myself"

Sasuke chocked it down forcibly and looked at Sakura "Are you trying to kill me?" he asked.

"Is my cooking that awful?" she asked and took it from him and grabbing a spoonful, she spit it out instantly. "Okay I'll get you something else later" she shivered in disgust. Sasuke waited patiently as she led him to Minori's room. "Just don't wake her up"

He nodded as Sakura opened the door to a privet room. Minori's hair was plastered to her face and neck since she had been sweating all night, her cheeks were flushed but she looked a bit too pale to him. He glanced at Sakura and she shook her head.

"She'll be fine" she smiled and left the room.

**Okay so it was more of a filler I have to make Madara appear again but I'm not sure how I'll do it so be free to share your ideas.**

**DarkendMoon-Out**


	17. Chapter 17

**I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPLAOD NEXT WEEK SINCE I'M GOING ON VACATION WHERE THERE WON'T BE INTERNET. So I hope you enjoy this and sorry if you don't like cliff hangers. Sorry, it's going to be short!**

**I don't own Naruto and neither do all of you so why do I bother to even write this? **

**Not Really There**

Sasuke sat there looking at Minori as she slept, she looked peaceful as she dreamed, and it looked like she was feeling better. Sasuke had eaten something other than Sakura's cooking and felt better himself. No one bothered them as the day went by but there was something that was still bothering him.

He took out the necklace being careful not to touch it. There was something weird about it as he remembered to whom it belonged to, but the only person that came to mind was that kid from the party, the one with spiky hair that made his Sharingan activate.

Sasuke shook his head trying to clear it. He put away the necklace and someone knocked on the door. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"I came to see Minori" Naruto pocked his head in. "Can I come in?" he asked but Sasuke didn't answer, he entered anyway.

Naruto looked around the room "So where is she?" he asked and Sasuke smirked, was he that blind?

"She's sleeping" He muttered and Naruto looked at him confused.

"Sasuke there's no one on the bed" Naruto said walking forward and was about to jump on it to prove his point but Sasuke stopped he. "There's no one there"

"You're going to wake her" he hissed touching Minori's cheek.

"Are you under a gen jutsu?" Naruto asked waving a hand in front of his face. "The only people in this room are you and me"

"You're even more blind than I thought" Sasuke snorted.

"Release" Naruto said touching Sasuke's forehead. "Now do you see her?"

"Of course I see her" Sasuke turned to the bed but it was empty. "Gen jutsu" he whispered.

"So where is she?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura must have taken her for a checkup or something" Sasuke shrugged.

"Sakura's at home" Naruto looked at him "She was tired out from yesterday's party"

"Hn" Sasuke muttered opening the door to the room.

"Aren't you going to go looking for her?" Naruto shouted as he walked away from the room. "SASUKE!" he yelled but he just shrugged and kept walking. Naruto kept shouting at the top of his lungs but Sasuke was too far away to hear him, but that last one stuck with him. "Do you even care about her?"

Sasuke kept on walking. He was going to go back to Kakashi's house but took a detour and walked into the Uchiha compound, it had been years since he had been there. Everything was abandoned and falling apart but he ignored it trying to remember what it was like when it was filled with people.

He walked around till he got to his house, it filled with dirt but he still to his shoes off as he entered. His mom used to greet him when he passed by the kitchen but there was nothing. He kept on walking to his room, he opened the door and entered, his small bed was still there but his toys from when he was younger were all broken and dirty.

Sasuke sat on the bed and looked around, he could barely remember anything, and that was what he hoped would happen to Minori. He wanted her to forget him, he wanted it to be as if they had never met, but he knew that was impossible. He had been the one to kill her father and like him they would never forget who it was.

There was a loud band from the room next door, from Itachi's room. Sasuke got up and was extremely alert since he was weaker. Being away from a higher level ninja made him weak and right now he was too far away to be able to do anything without exhausting his chakra.

There was another thud and this time it was as if a window broke.

**Okay so I didn't really want to leave it there but I don't have much time. My cousin is coming over to sleep and we're going to a party tonight and then we leave in the morning so wish me luck on getting my sleep back. **

**DarkendMoon-Out**

**Review please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'M BACK!** **I got home yesterday at like Eleven so I couldn't really write anything. So I'll try to make it up to you guy's and start the chapter now even though I really didn't like the last one so I'll try to fix it with this one.**

**I don't own Naruto!**

**ITACHI**

Sasuke crept quietly to the next room trying not to make any noise as he went. There was no noise coming from there but now he could hear voice, child like voices. He leaned closer to the door and tried to make out what they were saying.

"What are you doing with that?" A young boy asked and he could hear some shuffling on the other side "Mom is going to kill us"

"But big brother" another voice said "I wanna be just like you" Sasuke could hear someone crying on the other side "It hurts!"

There was a sigh "That's going to leave a scar" the older one said. Sasuke was about to yell at them for coming into privet property but when he opened the door to see who it was he stopped. He was in shock as he stood there.

Right in front of him where two raven haired boys dressed with the Uchiha crest on their backs. The older boy was looking closely at the younger one's hand but that wasn't what caught his eye. "It hurts Itachi!" the little one said and Sasuke gasped.

"Itachi" Sasuke whispered but they weren't paying attention to him.

"BOY'S DINNER!" a woman called and Sasuke almost broke down. It had been almost eleven years since he had heard that voice.

"Mom" he whispered wanting to run to the kitchen.

"We'll be right there!" Itachi shouted looking around the room for something but only finding a teddy bear on the floor. He let go of young Sasuke's hand and grabbed the teddy bear tearing strips from it. "I'll buy you a new one later" he promised as he started bandaging little Sasuke's hand.

"What about the window?" Sasuke asked as he stud up. Older Sasuke looked down at his hand and found that old scar barely noticeable "Momma will be angry at me"

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked serious and young Sasuke nodded "Then that's all that matters"

"She'll be angry" young Sasuke held out his hand.

"I'll take the blame" Itachi said and as they walked out of the room they were gone, they had disappeared.

Sasuke stud there, was he dreaming? Was he going crazy? He couldn't even remember that till now, he blinked and the room was clean again but it was darker and he could hear the down pour of rain outside. Lightning struck and a whimper was heard.

There was a small light coming from the bed. "It's going to be okay" Someone said in a whisper.

"But mom and dad haven't come back" a four year old Sasuke sniffed "What if they got hit by lightning?" he started to cry. Old Sasuke just stared he couldn't remember any of this, probably because he was too young to remember any of it.

"They'll be fine" Itachi whispered and poked young Sasuke's forehead. "Mom and Dad are strong" he smiled "They'll be here in the morning"

"What if..." young Sasuke tried to say something but Itachi cut in.

"If they're not back by tomorrow I'll take you into town for a treat" Itachi smiled and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Okay" Young Sasuke said yawning "Night Big Brother"

"Goodnight" he whispered and waited for him to sleep so he could sleep himself.

Sasuke shook his head as it started to hurt. The house was back to normal in its abandoned state. He shrunk down next to the wall and rested his hands on his temples. Itachi had killed the whole clan and these had to be made up memories. "Make it stop!" he shouted as another memory started.

Anywhere he looked he remembered something about his brother, weather it was in the kitchen, the living room, in the front door, he couldn't stop the memories from flooding his system. He ran out of the house and tried to catch his breath.

"They won't go away" someone said and Sasuke looked up a bit startled. The fish man smirked at him "He never took it off though"

"Who? Kisame" Sasuke asked trying to get up but failing.

Kisame smirked as he stared down at him "Itachi" he said simply and Sasuke eyed him suspiciously "You're brother"

"Why did it make Minori sick?" Sasuke asked hanging on to a wall as he tried to sit up. "Where is she?"

"Memories of war probably" Kisame said and took his sword out. "Maybe she remembered her mother"

"She puked out blood" Sasuke said tiredly leaning against the wall.

"She's sick" Kisame said simply "She's too young to control her powers. Come to think of it so was Itachi" Sasuke snorted but Kisame just looked around "Where is that little kid anyway? I wanted to give her a present"

Sasuke smirked and started to limp away but Kisame was in front of him before he could do a thing. "I said, '_where is she?'_" he growled as he pushed him towards a wall.

"Not here" Sasuke spat at him. "Why do you care anyway?"

Kisame punched him in the gut "I'm going to ask one more time" he said calmly "Where is she?"

"I have no fucking clue!" Sasuke shouted trying to breathe in evenly. "And I don't fucking care!"

"Wrong answer" Kisame said and brought up his sword into his stomach spilling his blood and taking his chakra. He squeezed his eyes together from the pain and when he opened them, he was in that night when they were all dead, when he had killed them.

Itachi was running away now that he was done with everyone. "Why?" a young voice said and both Kisame and Sasuke turned. Young Sasuke was crying as he saw his brother walking away. "Why?"

"To test my strengths" Itachi said but his voice was cracking, and that was something Sasuke had never noticed. Itachi turned to see his younger brother for one last time just like Sasuke remembered but he had tears in his eyes.

"These are fake memories" Sasuke said as the memory faded away. "I don't remember any of this"

"That's because they're not your memories." Kisame said took away the sword from his stomach and let it bleed freely. "You don't know anything so you?"

**Okay so what do you guys think? The memories are from Itachi since he never wanted to forget his brother while he was on his secret mission. I hope you liked it and please be free to review at any time!**

**I'll update as soon as I can.**

**DarkendMoon-Out**


	19. Chapter 19

**So I couldn't update yesterday I was feeling real bad like puking bad but I'm better now. On with the chapter:**

**I don't own Naruto in any way**

**Leave me alone**

Recap: _"You don't know anything do you?"_

"I know you shouldn't be here" Sasuke said and threw the necklace at the wall in front of him but it didn't break. He took a deep breath and pressed his hand on the cut Kisame had left, it stung.

"She's you're niece" Kisame said putting his creepy sword away "She knows the truth" Sasuke shook his head.

"TEME!" someone shouted but he ignored it.

"What truth?" Sasuke asked but there was no answer. He looked up and Kisame wasn't there anymore, he shook his head and looked towards Naruto. "What do you want dobe?"

"Grandma Tsunade's looking for you" He said as he got closer and stopped "What happened to you?"

"Hn" Sasuke muttered struggling to get up from his place. "It's just a scratch"

"Yeah a scratch that's making you bleed to death" Naruto rolled his eyes and helped him get up. He helped him walk since he didn't have enough energy to do it himself. Naruto picked up the necklace and placed it in his pocket but it seemed that he didn't see anything. He shook his head it must be activated when it's an Uchiha wearing it. "Did you find Minori?"

"Hn" Sasuke asked ignoring the question, wasn't it obvious he didn't find her.

"You know she only trusts you right?" Naruto asked as they walked out of the Uchiha compound.

"Hn" he said simply but that wasn't true, she would tell everyone everything and he didn't even like her.

Naruto stopped short and stepped away from Sasuke. "I can't believe it" He muttered "They just kidnapped your only family member and your just standing around like nothing happened" Sasuke just stud there waiting for him to finish. "I used to look up to you Sasuke, but I guess I was wrong" Naruto stared to walk away leaving him alone with the cut in his torso still bleeding.

"Hn" Sasuke smirked, the Dobe used to look up at him. He started to stumble his way through the town but he was feeling light headed, everyone was avoiding him as if he were the plague or something when he fell.

He could hear people whispering about him but he really didn't care all his life he had trained to kill his brother but now that that was done he didn't know what to do and right now dying didn't seem off at all.

"Sasuke?" someone whispered but he was losing consciousness "Sasuke can you hear me?"

"Lee he needs a hospital" TenTen shouted and pulled him up from the ground. "Neji"

"Let him die" Neji said simply "He deserves it"

"He's part of the hidden leaf" TenTen countered "You wouldn't betray the hidden leaf would you?" Neji sighed and helped her pick him up. They ran towards the hospital but Tsunade met them half way. "He's lost a lot of blood" TenTen urged

"He's almost out of chakra" Neji placed him on the floor but Tsunade ignored them and started working around Sasuke. A few minutes later the blood had stopped and Sasuke was regaining consciousness. TenTen and Neji left so they could talk alone.

Tsunade waited a bit for him to wake up. Sasuke sat up with a bit of help "Are you okay?" Tsunade asked sweetly and Sasuke nodded "Great" she fisted both her hands and hit him making him fly into the nearest building. "What did you do to her?"

Sasuke winced and took a deep breath "I didn't do anything" he said wincing at the pain in his chest "She was kidnapped" he glared at her why was he blamed for this? And why did everyone have to hit him for it?

"Who" Tsunade asked calming down a bit

"Hn" Sasuke said and Tsunade lifted him up by the caller of his shirt. "I don't know?"

"Who did this to you?" she asked.

"I didn't see" Sasuke glared at her why did she even care they were only Uchiha clan members. "Why do you care" he spat.

"They're gonna kill her" She looked at him "They're going to take her eyes and kill her" Sasuke just stared at her and what if they took her eyes they were too young to work correctly anyway. "I can't believe you Sasuke she's practically your little sister and you don't care what could happen to her?"

"I didn't want her in the first place" He countered as if it were her fault.

She let him fall "What would your brother say" she shook her head and walked away. "You're a disgrace to the Uchiha clan"

**Okay so this chapter was a bit weird… Tell me what you thing of the ending and everything and please review I only had one review on the last chapter so sigh.**

**I'll update as soon as I can**

**DarkendMoon-Out**


	20. Chapter 20

**The last to chapters were confusing, even for me. They were more like fill ins. Well let's get to the next chapter maybe I can make this one make sense, even if it's just a little.**

**I don't own Naruto. Fan fiction just does this so we feel bad for not owning them.**

**YOU'RE DECISION**

Sasuke twisted and turned in his sleep. After seeing those memories from Itachi he somehow felt very wrong. Right now he was inside Kakashi's house but Kakashi was on a mission so he was alone. It had been two nights since they had kidnapped Minori and he felt like crap, nothing made sense at all.

"I'm home" Kakashi called, it was at least five in the morning but Sasuke was up. "Where's Minori?"

"I don't know" Sasuke sighed waiting for Kakashi to hit him or do whatever everyone else did, but it never came. "She was kidnapped"

"Is anyone looking for her?" Kakashi asked a bit concerned "Has the Hokage sent anyone?" Sasuke shook his head. "Does she know?" he nodded.

Kakashi just stud there without saying anything. He knew that Sasuke was tired. He looked like a zombie with those purple bags under his eyes. Kakashi would never say it to him but in that instant he looked the most weak, if anyone wanted to kill him this would be the time.

"Are… you okay?" Kakashi asked him but Sasuke didn't answer. But no answer was enough for him to know what was going one. "What are you going to do?"

"Why should I do anything?" Sasuke looked up at him and for once he felt like a kid again, he didn't know what to do or what to say. All his life he had been training to defeat his brother and he was never prepared for these kinds of decisions. He wasn't old enough to be a parent but he wasn't young enough to depend on everyone else.

"Sasuke" Kakashi sighed "Minori may not be what you wanted well maybe not for a few years but you brought the consequences on yourself."

"I didn't know he had a daughter" Sasuke put his face in his hands.

"If you'd known would you have done differently?" Kakashi asked sitting on the nearest chair.

"Probably not" he grumbled.

"So this was going to happen anyway." He sighed and gave Sasuke a pat on the back. "It's your call Sasuke"

Sasuke looked up at him a bit shocked "I don't know what to do" he admitted "I feel like a kid"

"That's because you still are a kid" Kakashi crinkled his eyes into a smile "You tried to grow up fast, you'll have to think of the consequences next time" and with that he left to his own room leaving Sasuke a bit stunned.

He had a big choice to make but he still didn't know what to do.

**Okay so I hope that cleared some of the confusion out and sorry it was so short I didn't really want to mess with the next chapter and well confuse you more. So please Review and tell me what you think or just to say 'hi'.**

**I'll update as soon as I can **

**DarkendMoon-Out**


	21. Chapter 21

**So I thought you guys should know what's happening with Minori. Sorry I haven't updated but school is getting closer so I have to be ready for it. This story will probably be finished before I start school so I just have a week to finish it.**

**I don't own Naruto at all so stop bugging me!**

**Minori POV.**

Minori moved around and bumped into bars. She didn't want to open her eyes, it had been three days and she was really hungry and thirsty. But she didn't know where she was, there was no light coming from anywhere but sometimes she could hear people talking.

Right now she tried to listen hard. She could only make out a few noises and they sounded like chocked laughter. She was scared, well who wouldn't be but she still waited, waited for someone to come and get her. She waited for her only family. But she was starting to thing she was waiting for nothing at all.

Tears started to fall from her face she couldn't control them anymore. "I miss you Daddy" she whispered. "Please come back" she sobbed. She wanted to be strong but there was nothing she could do.

Someone pushed the cage and she flinched away. "Do you really think he'll come for her?" a white and black man said extending his hand through the bars. "She'll be dead by the time he even thinks to see her again"

"He'll be here" someone else said but she couldn't see his face, it was covered in a mask. "Sasuke wouldn't leave her behind"

"Uncle Sasuke?" Minori said looking up at him hopefully.

"Aw she misses her uncle" the black and white man said giving a creepy smile. Minori was so scared that she couldn't really control herself. Her Sharingan activated on its own. She waited for something to happen but it never did. "It won't work on me" he chuckled but couldn't move "Madara!"

Minori smiled it did work. But before she could say something she started to cough and he Sharingan was turned off instantly. She blinked a few times but everything was a bit blurry. "If I were you I wouldn't do that" Madara said pushing the other man away. "You won't be able to see if you push yourself to the limit."

Minori curled up into a ball closing her eyes. "I want uncle Sasuke"

Madara chuckled kids were always fun to torture. "He doesn't like you, he abandoned you and he's staying right there with his friends"

"That's not true!" she shouted shaking her head "He's my family!"

"So what" Madara said walking away "I'm your family and I don't give a damn" and with that eh left her there shocked and very confused. She shook her head. She couldn't be related to this evil man. Could she?

**Sasuke POV**

It was still very early that morning but now he knew that he could at least try. Trying didn't hurt anyone. Sasuke packed up his things and walked out of the house, he didn't know where to start so he went back for the necklace in the Uchiha compound.

But instead of finding it there was someone in its place. "Kisame"

"Sasuke" he eyed him and then gave him a toothy grin. "I see you've finally decided to come"

"Hn" Sasuke muttered "Lead the way" he mumbled and started walking out of town through the trees.

"I knew you'd get around to it" he mumbled as he walked calmly a few feet in front of him.

**The next morning**

The Hokage had fallen asleep on her desk from yesterday's hard work. She was softly dreaming, but being the Hokage that couldn't last.

"Tsunade-sama" Shizune entered slamming the door and waking her. "Sasuke has disappeared"

Tsunade blinked once trying to make sense of what she was saying. "What?" she asked scratching her head, she still wasn't completely awake.

"Sasuke Uchiha had disappeared" Shizune said a bit slower.

Tsunade got up and pounded her hands onto the desk making a small crack in it. "Get me Kakashi and shinobi that aren't on a mission." Shizune ran off closing the door behind her. "This is going to be tough" she sat down and leaned into her hands.

**Okay so this is a bit longer and things are starting to get into action. Tell me what you think. Please review and I'll try to update on Monday since I won't be at home tomorrow. **

**Review!**

**DarkendMoon-Out**


	22. Chapter 22

**So yeah I told you guy's I was going to update on Monday but I was really tired and my vacation is almost over. Just five more days and I start school. I'll try to see what I can do with this chapter.**

**I don't own Naruto and never will so why even ask?**

**Questions**

Sasuke tried taking in deep breaths as they got farther away from the village. The seal hurt him like hell but he kept walking. Kisame was still walking calmly through the forest in front of him. Sasuke tried not to use any of his chakra but it was getting harder every few steps.

"Minori" Sasuke whispered "Where is she?"

"Madara" was all that Kisame said and for once Sasuke didn't understand.

"Madara" Sasuke asked

"Uchiha Madara" Kisame said and that made Sasuke stop in his tracks. Kisame smirked as he turned to face Sasuke. "He needs the Sharingan and all the tailed beasts for his plan"

"Madara is dead" Sasuke said looking at him a bit confused but he didn't really show any emotion.

"Now that's where history failed" Kisame rolled his eyes and started walking again. Kisame decided to change the subject. "Weren't you traveling around with others?" Sasuke didn't answer. "What happened to that Suigetsu kid?"

Sasuke shrugged, he hadn't seen them in days and he didn't really need them at this point in the future. "What am I up against?"

"The king of war" Kisame answered simply. "Madara has seen war more than once, he even started the one in Konoha village" he paused to glance at Sasuke's reaction but his face was blank "He controlled the Kyuubi and killed lots of people with it"

Sasuke nodded holding his breath, the seal was getting really hard to ignore. He needed a break, just to stop and rest for a while even though he knew it wouldn't work unless he was in the village.

"You're slower than your brother" Kisame said stopping as if he had read Sasuke's mind. "Rest up and eat something" Sasuke didn't object as he sat down against the tree and took out a small pack of food.

"How far is it?" Sasuke asked taking a bite out of a very red tomato.

"A few hours from here" Kisame said looking down at Sasuke. "You're more talkative" he said simply and Sauske raised an eyebrow at him. "Itachi was always quiet"

"And Minori" Sasuke asked finishing the last of his tomato.

"A very obedient girl" Kisame stated "That's why she's survived this long"

**Minor POV**

Minori was so hungry when they dropped the pieces of bread she finished them in a matter of seconds. "She's like a pet" White Zetsu said throwing even more bread at her. "She's not a pet, she's the key" Black Zetsu said making them step away from her cage.

"I'm a person!" Minori shouted through the bars making Zetsu laugh.

"You're a monster" Zetsu whispered turning his yellow eyes at her "That's why nobody likes you"

"Well you don't have any friends" Minori shouted. She was tired of being treated like an animal. "You don't have family"

"Soon you won't have family either" Zetsu gave her a creepy smile.

Minori shook her head. "I don't believe you." Minori was very mature for her age as she said that she crossed her arms over her chest and started at Zetsu. He was a bit scary but she would be strong for Sasuke and her Daddy just like they did for her.

**Kakashi POV**

"Found anything yet?" he asked through the walkie-talkie, but no one responded. "Sakura"

"Negative" she said and you could hear her breathing was uneven from running around for too long.

"Naruto" Kakashi asked.

"Still looking" he said.

"Kiba" Kakashi asked waiting for something useful.

"Nothing" He said "They must have blocked their scents somehow"

Kakashi paused on a tree. "They?" he asked "As in plural?"

"Yeah" Kiba whispered "I picked up a fishy scent at the Uchiha Compound."

"Fishy as in" Kakashi waited.

"Smelling like fish" Kiba answered. "I'm still looking into it, I sent Chouji back for some files on the Akatsuki."

"Nice work" Kakashi placed the walkie-talkie in his front pocket. He made a few hand signs and Pakkun and the other dogs appeared. "Pakkun"

"Kakashi" he nodded "What can I help you with?"

"I need you to find Sasuke" He said and pulled out a used shirt. "He's been gone for a day"

The dogs sniffed it and instantly started running in all directions. "We'll be on his trail" Pakkun said and disappeared through the forest.

"I'm counting on that" Kakashi whispered.

**So what do you think? I haven't had a review in the last few chapters. What's that all about? So please review and the more you review the longer than next chapter will be since this one was awfully short like the last one.**

**DarkendMoon-Out**


	23. Chapter 23

**I know I haven't updated in a while but I've had a very busy week at school with all the classes and friends and well you get the idea. I'm sorry for making you wait his long but my brain hurts from all the new changes in school especially the different classes and teachers.**

**I**** don't ****Own Naruto**

So a quick recap from the last few chapters.

Minori's gone missing and is being held somewhere with Madara and Zetsu. Sasuke finally decides to act and find Minori but as he gets closer to finding her the seal tires him out. The Hokage has sent out search parties to find Sasuke.

**On with the chapter then**

Minori opened but closed them at the same instant since the sun was blaring down at her. She didn't know when they moved her or if this was an illusion of some sort maybe a dream she thought. She opened her eyes once again and looked around. She was in a clearing right in the middle of the forest and her pale skin was burning from the sun blazing down at her.

She started to move around the cage but there was no where she could go. She looked around but she couldn't even hear birds but she could at least try right. "UNCLE SASUKE!" she shouted maybe be if she tried hard enough he'd come and get her so she'd keep on trying "UNCLE SASUKE!" again and again.

After a few hours she was tired out and couldn't shout any longer but she tried for the last time. "UNCLE SASUKE!" and with that the tears spilt onto her cheeks. She was convinced no one was coming to get her, not even that evil man that called himself her family.

**Sasuke POV**

They had been walking for a few hours and his body was screaming for him to stop as he dragged his feet along the path. He looked up at Kisame and shook his head why did he even let him come when he knew this sort of thing could happen to him.

"Kisame" he whispered and he stopped to look around. "I can't" he whispered and with that he collapsed on the ground moaning in pain. "I can't"

Kisame looked at him confused. He thought he'd be as strong as Itachi but there he was on the floor in pain there had to be something wrong with him. Sasuke was still moaning in pain as Kisame pushed him around till he was facing upwards.

"Kid?" he asked but before he answered he saw the mark on his chest. "You shouldn't have come" he glared "This was a suicide mission"

"It still is" Sasuke coughed everything was going black but before he could be swept into the darkness he heard something. A child maybe he thought and he closed his eyes but then it hit him. She was calling his name, she was waiting for him. Sasuke's eye's snapped open and he pushed himself up ignoring the pain in his muscles.

"What are you doing?" Kisame said trying to push him back down "You can't win in your state" he shouted but Sasuke was ignoring him as he walked towards the sound of her voice. "Sasuke"

"I…" he started taking deep breaths as he walked "I need to bring her back"

"But you didn't like her" Kisame said just staring at his retreating back "Why now!"

"She's my family!" she shouted and that gave him even more energy to keep going, nothing was going to stop him now.

**Kakashi POV**

They'd been out for a 36 hours and there was still no sign. Kakashi sighed and looked down from his tree, that was weird not one bird was making a noise. He shrugged it off but kept on thinking what had happened for them to stay quiet.

Kakashi Walkie-talkie started to but making weird noises. He slipped it out expecting good news. "Report" he asked.

"Kakashi Sensei" it was Kiba. "Hinata is sensing very strong chakra close by" he whispered "Shino sent out a few of his bugs but they haven't come back"

"How far are you?" Kakashi asked staring to jump from tree to tree "Don't get close to the enemy I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay" Kiba said and you could hear Akamaru whining "It'll be okay boy"

Kakashi found them a few minutes later and stopped. "Hinata?" he asked and she pointed to the east "How many?"

"Two or three" she whispered looking down at poor Akamaru. "I also sensed another one" Kakashi looked at her "I-its v-very faint though" she said blushing slightly.

"That could be Sasuke" Kakashi said in and took out his walkie-talkie "All teams meet me back at point A we've found them" he didn't wait for anyone to answer him but started jumping back to their campsite with team eight on his heels. He was trying to concentrate on who they could be up against with that amount of chakra but nothing came to mind they were blind to whoever was attacking.

This was going to be harder than I thought.

**Okay so what do you think it's been awhile so I hope you like it a bit more on Sasuke and Minori's relationship and well guess what this fan fiction is coming to an end and will be ended in the next few chapters so please review and tell me what you think **

**DarkendMoon-Out**


	24. Chapter 24

**I know… Kill me if you wont but there's been a lot going on around here and I only have today and maybe the weekend to update so sorry if you're still waiting and be free not to review if you like but I'm very busy these days, my birthday is coming up and one of my friends party is they Friday. School, projects and stuff.**

**So Sorry….**

**I don't own Naruto.**

Naruto swung from branch to branch trying to get to Sasuke as fast as possible. The Hokage had told them that if Sasuke was gone for too long he could die and that was the only thing that was pushing him forward. Sakura was right on his tail jumping behind him.

"We'll find him" she said but Naruto was sure she was saying it for her own sake. "Nothing's going to happen to him"

"He's better than that" Naruto whispered and kept on pushing himself forward. He wasn't sure if he could really see it but there was a clearing coming just a few yards away. "He won't die" but what he didn't expect was who was waiting in the clearing…

**Sasuke POV**

Every breath felt as if they were cutting his insides piece by piece but he fought against it. He could almost picture the annoying little girl waiting for him at the end of the forest crying for her family, just like him when he was younger.

"I'm coming" He whispered and in front of him he could see a clearing, it was small but he knew she was there, a spark of something grey caught his eye and he stared dragging himself forward even faster. "Minori" he shouted but he never got to the clearing, just before he could get there he was attacked by Kisame and you could hear y little girl screaming. "Minori" he whispered as he fought to keep conscious.

**Naruto POV**

He stopped cold as his feet hit the ground. It wasn't Sasuke it wasn't Minori either.

"Nice of you to drop in" Madara's voice came from the shadow of a tree. "I wasn't sure if my plan would work but apparently you made right on time" Madara paused for a moment as he felt someone coming at him from behind, he teleported behind her and pushed her to the floor as if she hadn't trained at all.

Naruto looked down at Sakura, she looked vulnerable "Sakura" he whispered.

"No" she said pushing herself up. "I'm done, I don't want to be the scared little girl I was years ago." She prepared herself again "It's time for you to watch my back" Naruto was a bit surprised by that but he moved behind her.

"I got your back" He whispered but before they could do anything Madara was in the middle of both of them. He knocked Sakura out and Naruto turned to look at him. Madara smiled wickedly and activated his Sharingan.

"Kyuubi" he whispered "come out come out wherever you are"

With that Naruto's vision went red and he wasn't aware of what his body was doing, but he could still see and hear everything that was going on around him. His body hurt like hell but he couldn't control the tails that were coming out of him.

"That was much easier than I planned" Madara laughed. "Time to get back to my family don't you think?"

Naruto felt caged, the nine tailed fox was being controlled by Madara and it was a matter of time for the last few tails to appear. After that he was almost sure the even he wouldn't be able to control the beast inside him.

"_Naruto" _he heard the whisper and saw Sakura black out.

**Minori POV**

Minori screamed as she saw her uncle being stabbed in the back. She couldn't hold herself together and her Sharingan activated automatically trying to protect him, but there was nothing she could do. She cried and looked up at the man who had stabbed Sasuke.

"Why!" she shouted at Kisame "Why?"

"You thought I liked you" He smiled his triangular shark teeth at her. "Your father should've known better than to trust me" he shook his head and took his sword out of Sasuke ripping his back and earning a cry from the Uchiha.

"Don't hurt him" she whispered "Please" she was crying again but this time she tried to look stronger. _I'll save you uncle Sasuke_ she promised herself _I'll save you._ But she couldn't do anything locked up in a cage.

She looked up at Kisame _daddy please help me. _Her right eye started aching and hot tears came down her cheek, but they weren't tears. It was blood and before she knew what she was doing a black fire was melting the cage that held her there.

Kisame's eyes widened but he didn't move from his place. As soon as the flames started they stopped leaving an opening for her to get out.

**Okay so what do you think? Does this make up for the last month? I'll try to update this weekend. *sigh* review if you must.**

**DarkendMoon-Out**


End file.
